Running Away With Slenderman
by Splendyandslendy
Summary: Jay has had a hard life ever since she moved to a new place for fourth grade. Now that she's in 8th, she decides she wants to run away, but needs an expert at hiding and living alone to help her. What happens when she meets the mysterious Slenderman? Will he help her escape? Or will she become another one of his victims? Rated T for a little bit of violence. Just a bit :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ummm hi guys. So since I was interrupted earlier, I forgot what my disclaimer was, so I'm going to have to make do with this stupid one. Geez, I need to lock my door if I'm ever going to update and post chapters. I need to focus, and I can't since my door is always opened. But anyway, I do not own any of the characters except the main character. This story will include several Creepypasta characters, but mostly Slenderman, Jeff, Masky, Hoodie, Ben, Smile dog, Splendor Man, and Trender Man. Again I don't own any of these characters. Please enjoy, and review. :D**

****Jay's POV

I woke up to find my dad at my door, telling me to wake up and get ready for school. Ugh, I hate school. All those stupid, immature kids, it's a wonder they even made it to middle school. But I slid out of bed, stumbled over to my door, and slammed it shut, cranky I was woken up so early. I shuffled over to my closet, yanked out my black skinny jeans and black polo shirt, slid those on, checked to make sure my black nail polish wasn't chipped, snapped on my black Angry Birds wristband. ( I love black) I wiggled my feet into my dark grey vans, and then walked over to my bathroom, yanking out the tangles and straightening my hair, which took at least 20 mins. Applied black mascara, and done! ( we can wear different colors, like green, gray, navy blue, white, and khaki, but I prefer black) I picked up my black backpack with cute owls all over it. The drive wasn't long, and I finally arrived at school. Yay. ( note the sarcasm)

The day was so slow. At lunch, something exciting happened. All of us were done eating, so we all went outside and just hung out and waited for the bell to ring. It was hot, but it always is where I live. I'm new to the school, so I don't have many friends yet, but there IS this cute boy, that the little friends I do have, tease me about. He was a bit taller than me, his hair dark brown and past his eyebrows, his skin was dark, he liked to wear dark colors as well, and he had a Vans backpack. I went past the table he was sitting at, and turned, leaning against the tiny little wall that was there. I was listening to my IPod, and the day was beautiful. I was mouthing the words to a song, letting the nice breeze whip my hair out behind me, when I automatically turned towards him, only to see him looking at me, and smiling. I blushed, and he just smiled wider, and turned. Then in 6th period, my friends decided that I should tell the guy I liked him. But I refused.

" You need to tell him!"

" No."

"Oh come on! Either you tell him, or I do."

"No. Listen, it's only the first few weeks of school, we haven't even said 'Hi' to each other yet, Wouldn't that seem weird to like a complete stranger?"

We continued arguing, and we were whisper arguing, because the guy ( i'm not putting his real name. So Armando will have to do) was 2 tables away. Then my friend cracked, and shouted " Armando.!"

He turned. She told him, he nodded and turned around. I was so angry and disappointed. The bell rang, and I rushed out of there. When I got home, I read some Slender Man fanfics, since I love Slender Man and other creepypastas. I think he's real, but it's not like I'll ever meet him. It got my mind off of the whole " Armando" mess. I wished I could just runaway. My life sucks. I know it doesn't seem like it, but trust me, you don't even want to know. I was seriously considering it now. Finally, after 2 hours of battling with myself, I gave in and decided I would leave in a few days. I needed help, a guide. Someone who is good at hiding and survives alone.

... Someone like The Slender Man.

**This is my first time writing a fanfic.! So pleasee be kind.! Leave a review if it's any good.! :D Again the only characters I own are the humans, and they are based on real people, and Jay is based on me, so technically, I really don't own anything or anyone except Jay. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hello. Even though I've only had at least two views, ( I recently posted this story, so thats why ) I'm still going to update. Actually, I'm going to try to update everyday. Anyway, none of the characters in this story belong to me. Except the main character, which is actually based on me and my life. Well, some of it. I don't own Slender Man, or any other Creepy Pastas. enjoy :)**

Jay's POV

I was anxiously awaiting the day I would leave the comforting familiarity of my home, and go into the unfamiliar, cruel world on my own. But, I need help. So as I was thinking yesterday, Slender Man is my biggest chance. So what I did next was extremely stupid and dangerous. I stood in my living room. Surrounded in candles and darkness. I had performed a tiny ritual before I did this, so when _His _demonic presence would show up, I would be ready, and it would have no affect on me whatsoever. I stood in the middle, focusing on Slender Man. I quickly chanted his name six times.

" You, demon of the shadows. Who torments the innocent, feeds on the weak, preys on the clueless. Oh, ancient evil demon. I call out to you from the deep dark shadows in which you lurk. You who those call 'The Tall One' and 'Der Ritter'... I command you, COME OUT!"

For a moment nothing happened, when suddenly, a deep, dark, cold feeling of absolute _fear,_ crawled its way down my neck, and clawed its way into my heart. No, no, this wasn't right. Wasn't that ritual I had performed supposed to keep me from feeling this way when... _He..._ showed up? Maybe I hadn't done it right. I gasped as I felt a cold breath down my neck. I turned, and saw what I had called for. _Who_ I had called for. He was extremely tall, but he was bent over to keep himself from knocking his head on the ceiling. He had no face, yet I could see the shadows where his eyes should be. He was extremely slender, hence the name '_Slender Man', _he wore a pitch black suit, with a white shirt and black tie. He had black tentacles protruding out his back, flicking and flowing out behind him like tendrils of darkness. He looked exactly as he was described. I gasped. I heard one word come from his mouthless face. In a smooth, gentlemanly voice, I heard these words...

" _So, I see you have called me. What is it that you need, child?"_

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN.! Yes, yes, I know its short, but you gotta wait. School is tough. But I promise I'll try my best to update ALMOST everyday. kay? hope you liked it, please review.! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hello. Even though I've only had at least two views, ( I recently posted this story, so thats why ) I'm still going to update. Actually, I'm going to try to update everyday. Anyway, none of the characters in this story belong to me. Except the main character, which is actually based on me and my life. Well, some of it. I don't own Slender Man, or any other Creepy Pastas. enjoy :) Thank you for the reviews.!**

****Jay's POV

"_ I see you have called for me. What is it that you need, child?"_

__At those words, my vision blurred, went from side to side. When suddenly, I was spinning, and saw the floor rushing up to meet me. The last thing I felt was something like several _arms?_ Wrapping around my body to keep me from hitting the floor. I felt as if I was lifted, when suddenly, I saw his featureless face.

When I felt I was waking up, I noticed there was something warm wrapped around me. It wasn't a blanket, because this thing was solid and thick. I shifted, and the thing wiggled and shifted as well, to stay wrapped around me and keep me warm. I carefully wiggled one arm out of the thing, only to have it move with me. Hesitantly, I reached my free arm out and touched the warm thing. It was smooth, and soft like silk. Yet it felt solid, and it reminded me of grabbing a big snake, except the _thing_ wasn't rough and scaly like a snake. I followed with my eyes, where the thing was coming from, only to see it coming from _His _back. I yelped, and wiggled out of his tentacle. I stood, and instantly felt dizzy, stumbling around before I regained my balance. He was seated on my couch, and he had been keeping me warm. I noticed there was a cup of something warm, (_tea?_) beside him on a table. He stood, picked up the cup, he gave it to me and said one word

_" Drink."_

" What is it?"

_" Do not worry. Just drink, you will feel better."_

I took the cup, and slowly sipped it. It was so good. My head instantly cleared, giving my mind room to remember what had happened. I suddenly remember the scene from last night. _' Why did he stay here?' _I thought. As if reading my mind, he answered.

_" Well, you did call me. When I got here, I read the urgency and need in your thoughts. I couldn't just vanish, so when I asked you what you needed , you just fainted. But, I needed to find out, so I stayed here to care for you."_

__" Well, that's awfully nice of you, but I would have been fine..."

_" Tell me child, what is it that you called me for?"_

" Forget it,you wouldn't do it. You couldn't. Not you, not Slender Man..."

_" I refuse to leave until I know. Whatever it is, I promise to do my best and help you."_

" Why would you help me? Out of all those humans you've come across, what makes me so special that you would stop and try to help me? Instead of killing me?"

_" You seem extremely sad, your heart was broken, shattered. Your hopes and dreams are slowly being labeled as impossible by you. You have very low self-esteem. You are the most broken human being I've ever come across. All the other humans I've met were always happy, or very good at something. They were "popular" and considered " gorgeous" but most of those people were ugly and full of themselves. I see something different inside of you. You are kind, yet you can get harsh when it's needed, you have good humor, even though you see yourself as "lame" and "boring". You consider yourself simple, when you are the strangest human I've ever met. Here you are having a conversation with me, you are aware I was caring for you, and yet, you are extremely calm. You are different. You just don't see it yet. I know you know that there is no one like you, but you aren't the way you think you are."_

" So, you're trying to tell me I'm a freak? I know there is no one like me in the world. No two people are the same, but are you trying to say I have something... extra?"

_"Yes."_

"Well, I guess I should tell you now. I'm planning on running away, but I need help, a place to stay. You are very good at hiding, so I figured if I got help from you, no one would find me. I need you to help me run away. Will you please help me?"

...

_"Yes."_

__**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer. Next chap will include Slendy's POV. So get ready for that.! Ummmmm please review.! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hello. Even though I've only had at least two views, ( I recently posted this story, so that's why ) I'm still going to update. Actually, I'm going to try to update everyday. Anyway, none of the characters in this story belong to me. Except the main character, which is actually based on me and my life. Well, some of it. I don't own Slender Man, or any other Creepy Pastas. enjoy :) Thank you for the reviews.! Oh and I did mention last chapter Slendy's POV would be in here... so will someone else's. :D Oh and sorry about the chapter being the same, I was just about to fix it, when my dad said we had to go to Wal-Mart. :(**

__Slendy's POV

I couldn't believe I was so foolishly helping this human girl run away. I patiently awaited for her. She was writing a note, probably saying goodbye. I watched from a distance, as a tear escaped from her hazel eyes and dropped on the paper. Just one though, not a dozen more following like I had expected. As she started moving her hand to write, her wrist bands separated, showing a large piece of her skin, but that part of her skin wasn't smooth and silky looking like the rest of her skin, it had rough, jagged looking scars going across her wrist. To my surprise, I realized this girl cuts herself. Then I realized why I was helping her. She is very different. More than I had thought. She has a strange knowledge of me, more than the average obsessed freak. But she wasn't frantic about it like they were. She was calm, composed. She had this strange serenity, that surprised me, because she was only 14. I had expected her to be clumsy, loud, weak, stupid, but no, this girl was graceful, quiet, strong, and smart. She stood up suddenly. She grabbed three small bags, slinging them over her shoulder easily, even though they were heavy. She grabbed one more thing, but stuffed it in her hoodie pocket before I could see it. She ran out towards me, taking long, powerful and graceful strides. She stopped, looked up at me, smiling quite cutely, a dimple showing up by her cheek, and muttered " Let's go."

Jay's POV

I took a few shaky breaths as I wrote a quick goodbye note. Slender was outside watching me. My note was like this. " Dear Mom, Dad, family and friends,

As you read this, you'll have realized I'm gone. Not dead. Just gone. I'm leaving for various reasons, don't get upset, I don't hate any of you, in fact, I love you all very much. But this life is becoming too much for me to bear. So I'm running away. I'll be fine. I'm smart, I'm strong, and you all know I could easily kick someone's butt if I need to. So I'll be fine. I love you all, and to the little munchkins in the family, I want you all to behave alright? Be good. Goodbye, I love you all.

Sincerely,

Jay."

I grabbed my things, and my hunting knife, just in case, stuffing it in my pocket. I ran out, and smiled at Slender Man, " Let's go." And just like that...

We were gone.

Slendy's POV

The girl was very calm. I thought the traveling would be slow, because she's human, but she was walking faster and more gracefully than I. When I told her to stop, she froze. I quickly grabbed her hand and held it, causing her to blush wildly. I teleported to Dark Wood Forest. She gasped, and looked around. She knew so much. I held her hand still as we walked to the portal. I sensed it, the portal, very close. I snatched her up into my arms, pressing her warm body against mine. Her heartbeat, I could feel it, as it went from normal, to throbbing and irregular beats. I smirked down at her, but I guess she must've seen the shape of my face shift to smirk, because she blush a bright pink. I just chuckled, and teleported to the front of the portal. As I set her down, she breathed deeply. I asked her " Are you ready?"

"... Yes..."

We stepped through. Immediately seeing a different world.

**Alrighty, guys. I'm barely getting any reviews, so thats why I took long to update. i Didn't have much inspiration, but thank you for the reviews I have gotten. :D I hope you can all continue to enjoy the story. Next chapter will be longer and include more people... or _monsters. _;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hello. Even though I've only had at least two views, ( I recently posted this story, so that's why ) I'm still going to update. Actually, I'm going to try to update everyday. Anyway, none of the characters in this story belong to me. Except the main character, which is actually based on me and my life. Well, some of it. I don't own Slender Man, or any other Creepy Pastas. enjoy :)Thanks for reviews. This one will have Jeff's POV. :D**

Jeff's POV

I was walking around in the forest with Smile Dog by my side when I felt a kind a shimmery movement in the air. This meant someone had walked through the portal. I immediately sensed Slender's aura, but something unknown followed. Smile growled, and took off running towards the portal, I sprinted after him, my knife digging into my stomach ( it was in my hood pocket) and causing me to bleed, but I ignored it.

Then, I saw her.

Jay's POV

As I followed Slendy into his world, I felt some danger coming toward us. I turned, and I saw a dog-like creature burst from the trees, snarling ferociously. It leaped, its mouth wide open, mimicking a horrendous smile, full of sharp teeth. It landed on me, throwing me on my back. It just kept barking in my face, its breath smelling of rotting flesh. Growling. It got close to my face, staring me down.

I fought back.

Slendy's POV

I watched in horror as Smile Dog attacked Jay, throwing her to the ground and barking. Jay's eyes went from wide with fear, to narrowed orbs. She hissed, sat up, pushed Smile off of her, stood, and gave a snarl, causing Smile to whine and shrink closer to the ground. I was now sure she wasn't completely human, or just gifted. Because she would've died right there. I couldn't move to protect her, I was too shocked. I had to find out what was in her, causing _Smile_, to _cower _down in _fear. _She was truly amazing. A very interesting human. She was so different, her aura, which was dull and small, was now flaming around her, very visible. A blood red, mixing with pitch black flames. Her hair was starting to rise up, flowing and flicking out behind her like soft, brown tongues of flame. She lifted her lip, showing her teeth... which were starting to turn into _sharp points._ She clawed her hands, the tips of her fingers elongating and becoming sharp and pointy, like mine. She turned slim, not like me, but she was slimmer than before. She got at least two feet taller, now 7 ft tall. I was 9 ft tall. Her hazel eyes were now a blood red. She wasn't human. That human aura and appearance had to be a trick. Because Jay is a _demon._

Jeff's POV

Slendy had brought a friggin demon. A DEMON. Well, it's not like I should be surprised, I mean, I live in a house FULL of demons, and technically I'm a demon too. She was a beautiful demon though. She had looked so innocent and human though. Even her aura was human. But there is no way she is a human. Out of shock and defense, I jumped towards her, trying to knife her in the heart, but when it touched her visible blood-red and black aura, it kinda went the opposite direction as if something had pushed it away. Then it sunk into her shoulder. She suddenly hissed, her eyes quickly losing the bright red and dulling to a brownish-hazel color. Her hair, which had been floating out behind her, suddenly fell, only moving with each little shake the girl did. Her long claws shortened, and went from sharp points to just normal fingers. She shrunk at least two feet. Suddenly shorter than me. Her body got a little bit more full, filling up some nice curves. Her teeth, showing through her open mouth, suddenly became normal straight white teeth. Finally, her aura went from the flaming one to a nice, normal human one.

Then, I felt myself being whacked by a black, snake-like thing. I soared into a tree, crashing down and falling on my back.

Slendy's POV

Oh no, Jeff was _not_ going to get away with hurting Jay. As she turned back to a normal looking girl, my tentacles automatically burst from my back, hitting Jeff against a tree. I turned to look at Jay, I was about to heal her, when she quickly and nonchalantly ripped the blade from her shoulder. She shuddered, groaning out loud, and her eyes glazed over. I got scared ( I can't believe I'm feeling _fear _for_ her_) but there was no reason to, because she blinked, her eyes suddenly snapping back to focus. I gently stroked her arm with my tentacle, comforting this demon child. She just looked up at me, pure _innocence_ in her eyes. I stormed over to Jeff, poised my tentacle over his heart, ready to end him and his havoc-wreaking days, but Jay stopped me, gently putting her hand on my arm. I stepped back, seeing Jeff's bloody knife in her hand. I smirked, knowing she wanted to do it herself.

**What do you guys think.? Please review, I need inspiration. I usually try to do 2 chapters a day, since they are kind of short. But i still need love. Hope you enjoy.! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Hello. I'm going to try to update everyday. Anyway, none of the characters in this story belong to me. Except the main character, which is actually based on me and my life. Well, some of it. I don't own Slender Man, or any other Creepy Pastas. enjoy :)Thanks for reviews.**

Jeff's POV

I looked at the girl gratefully, until I noticed a gleaming object in her hand. My knife was glinting in the moonlight, covered in her blood. She wiped the knife off on her black skinny jeans. She raised it... and dropped it in my hands. What the _heck.?!_ She just gave ME, a notorious and experienced murderer, a knife. She was wearing something similar to my white hoodie and black pants. Her skinny jeans were black, and she was wearing a black hoodie. In her pocket, was an object, that she reached for and pulled out. She revealed a large hunting knife. The handle made of bone, the blade, without the handle, was a foot long, razor-sharp blade. Wickedly curving up. She got down on one knee, staring into my eyes, and quickly slashed a piece from her hoodie, and wrapped it around the large gash on my arm, which I had gotten from a sharp branch. She smiled gently, and pulled me to my feet. I quickly apologized for stabbing her, she was still bleeding, but didn't look in any pain. I heard Slender breathing, sounding angry. I looked at him, very scared.

**Sorry guys, ill pick up tomorrow, im exhausted. :(**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey guys.! Sorry I haven't updated, school, and I got a little sick, so I didn't have a chance... BUT NOW, I'M HERE.! So prepare, younglings, or olderthanme-lings. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any creepypasta characters, I only own Jay. Oh, and at the end of the chapter, there will be a little surprise.! Thanks for the reviews.!**

**Shout-outs: **

**melloschocolatebars- Thank you.! Yes, of course I will continue.! :D  
**

**Master-Roku- Thanks, and no, I just needed to change it. :)  
**

**essenceofpink- lol, thank you. I'm a miss. Actually, young lady. Or a girl. Whatever, lol. I'm glad you love it. :)  
**

**Theuser239- thank you. :)  
**

**Faygo Loving Clown- Thank you. "Slender What?" Is one of my favorite fanfictions. :D**

**XxWhiteWolfxX101-Thank you, I'm flattered.! :D I just thought that Slendy and Jeff should have a bit of tension in between them, with the arrival of Jay. :D And I wasn't really planning to make her a demon, I just wanted to give it a twist at the last minute. :D  
**

**Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews.!**

****Jeff's POV

I stared at him, wondering what he was going to do. I felt as if I would have no chance against him, because I can die, and he can't. So a simple tentacle to the heart will do me in. I just stayed on the ground, frozen. Waiting, I heard the girl breathing. She stood up from her crouching position, looking up at Slender Man. She was about to say something to him, when she crumpled to the ground, her head bleeding. We both gasped, and immediately sensed another presence, we both recognized it right away. Slender hissed, reaching out and back-handing the Rake. There was another low hiss. I stood up, and stared as a form slowly started to reveal itself. Rake stared at both of us, a look of malice in his eyes. He stared down at her, then dashed forward, snatching her off the ground and immediately disappearing. Slender yelled " Jay!" We started running towards Rake, but he was everywhere, so we had to split up. If we didn't catch him soon, he was going to eat Jay. We split up, I needed extra help though, because I couldn't teleport like Slender, so I called Smile, and told him to go get the gang for me. A few minutes later, Masky, Hoodie, Ben, and Smile burst from the trees. I tried to explain as quickly as possible, and they simply nodded and took off, searching for her.

Slendy's POV

I couldn't believe it. Barely 15 minutes in my world, and I found out she's a demon, Jeff tried to kill her, Smile tried to kill her, and now it's Rake. I feel so irresponsible. I had to watch her, now she's gone. A very strange feeling overwhelmed me, and I stopped, suddenly panting for breath. I felt as if I couldn't get the air fast enough, it was escaping me. The emotion was too much, it was going to break me. A small whimper escaped my invisible mouth, and I gasped. What is wrong with me? A sob escaped my throat. The only other "human" being, besides Masky, Hoodie, and Jeff, that talked to me and didn't run in terror. Now I've lost her. I quickly sucked it up, and kept chasing Rake.

Smile Dog's POV

Must find Jay. Find Jay. Find Jay. Find Jay. Find Jay. Find Jay. SQUIRREL! Find Jay. Find Jay, then get a treat. Easy. Is that Rake? RAKE RAKE RAKE RAKE RAKE! KILL RAKE!

Hoodie's POV

Geez, Boss sure is good at losing his possessions. Now I'm hunting for good Ol' Rake and some girl. I'm hungry, I should go home... NAH! I'm bored, and this seems kinda interesting. Is that Rake? Yup, sure is. Imma go catch me some monster.!

Masky's POV

This is crazy. Jeff sounded genuinely worried. About a human girl! Not just any girl, he claimed, a demon girl! Wow, Jeff, great imagination. Stop being such a troll all the time. I'm just walking around, looking for the girl and Rake, when I hear

" _Stay quiet, or I'll rip you apart. I'll tear each of your limbs off your body, then slowly cut pieces of your skin. You got me?"_

_" _Oh shut up. You don't scare me, not even a little bit. Seriously though, you look like a deformed monkey or something."

_" You're so stupid."_

" Say's the stupid one being tracked."

Yup, it's Rake, and the girl. I ran towards them, wanting to get this over with. What I saw was crazy. The girl was hanging upside down, dangling from her ankles. She looked extremely annoyed and bored. I chuckled at her expression, wondering how she could look so utterly normal. She yawned, and I noticed blood dripping everywhere from her. From an open wound on her shoulder, her head, and small claw cut marks on her skin. Yet, she ignored them, and started swinging herself from side to side, her hair swaying and hiding her face.

_" What are you doing?"_

" What does it look like I'm doing? I'm bored, and sleepy."

_" So, you're swinging? As if that's going to help?"_

" Hey! You try dangling upside down with a boring "monster" it ain't fun."

Smile burst from the trees, and attacked Rake, snarling and barking. Hoodie followed right after, pinning down Rake. I ran out from my hiding spot, whipped my knife out, and cut the ropes holding the girl. She fell straight onto me. She groaned, stood up, brushing off her pants and murmuring " Thanks" to all of us. She offered her hand, which I hastily took. Jeff and Slendy appearing from different directions. I chuckled, and muttered," A little late, aren't you?"

**Okay guys.! So that's this chapter. I don't know why, but everytime I'm going to update. I get very sleepy and just want to stop. I endured in this short one. I'll make the next one longer.! BUT, WAIT! I DID SAY THERE IS GOING TO BE A SURPRISE! For chapter nine, I'm going to let you guys decide what should happen. So when i post chap 8, review what you want to happen in 9. The best one or most suggested wil win! AND NO LEMONS.! Some romance, if you'd like, but no way will there be a lemon. :D so enjoy and review! thanks guys! love ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey guys.! Oh, I'm going to give it a few days before i post chapter nine.! remember, I did say you guys get to pick what happens next chapter.! so, the faster you review and put your ideas, the faster chapter nine will come.! Also, the less days it takes,the longer it will be.! :D enjoy my lovelies 3 **

**__**Slendy's POV

We arrived, both Jeff and I, to see Rake on the ground, being held down by a snarling Smile and an angry sounding Hoodie. He kept muttering " Jeez, I'm frigging starving.!". Masky looked at us, and chuckled, saying " A little late, aren't you?" Jeff just ran towards him, tackling him to the ground and laughing. Jay stood off to the side, staring at a defeated looking Rake. I walked over to him, immediately slapping the dumbass across his stupid face. " I will murder you, you worthless, disgusting, thing." Everyone froze. Including Smile, who was chasing his tail. They all looked at each other. Then Jay stepped forward, biting her lip, and suddenly started dancing. She snatched out her iPod, quickly snatching out a cordless speaker. She plugged her iPod in, and music blasted from it, the song went along the lines of " Baby, did you forget to take your meds?" It was actually making me sway my arms. Then, Masky jumped in front of Jay, and they both started dancing together. She smiled at him, twirling around him, she grabbed his hand, pulling him into an endless looking dance. She was swaying her hips, and Masky was swaying from side to side, holding her hands. Jeff suddenly pushed through, yelling " MY TURN.!" She giggled, but proceeded to keep dancing, this time, she was dodging every move Jeff made to hold her hand. She was most likely still doubtful about him, especially since he stabbed her. Jeff frowned, though he looked strange, because of the endless smiling scars he had. I looked at the speaker, which said the iPod was playing " Meds- Placebo". Hoodie shook his head at the silly scene. Then turned around, walking home. I decided it was time for Jay to meet everyone else. So I told her we had to go. She put everything away, put headphones on her iPod, but I could still hear the song, though it was a different one. It was called " Blood " By My Toxic Romance or something like that. Oh, My Chemical Romance. Jay was walking next to Masky, holding his hand, she was limping, because of the ropes holding her ankles. Smile walked on her other side, now and then pushing against her to keep her walking straight. He had apologized, by licking her face repeatedly. While we waited for Jay to scream in disgust, she just giggled and hugged Smile. He yipped happily. Well, we all sighed as the huge house came into view. Time for her to meet everyone... Uh-oh. Trender will want to dress her up, and Splendor Man? Oh-no, this is going to be bad.

Smile's POV

We rescued Jay! She likes me now! She gave me a huuuuuuug! NOW I WILL GET MY TREAT! Oh, look! HOME HOME HOME!

Hoodie's POV

So we got the girl, whose name is Jay, and now we're heading home. She's pretty, but looks crazy. Eh, what do I care? I see home, and home means FOOD!

Masky's POV

So, I'm walking here next to Jay, supporting her. She had been injured when she was dangling by her ankles. Now the poor girl had to hold on to me to walk. She chose me out of everyone. She refused Hoodie, because he looked very angry, kindly said no to Ben, because he looked exhausted from running, simply said " No." at Jeff, and couldn't use Slendy, because he was a bit too tall for her. So I was carrying her. Not to mention, when she had danced, she only made it hurt more. But, I really didn't mind. She was pretty, and seemed very nice. Maybe we will get along.

Ben's POV

The. Prettiest. Girl. Ever. She was soo pretty, and she was so kind. I felt really bad though, because when we had searched for her, I was running and climbing trees, looking everywhere. I was the last one to arrive at the scene when she was found. By then she had danced with Masky, then Jeff cut him off. I wanted to dance with her, but I was exhausted, and then Slendy decided it was time to leave. So I didn't get my chance. She looks spunky, and spunk is awesome. I hope she likes me.

Jeff's POV

So, when Slendy and I had finally arrived to find Jay, Masky was already there, being helped up from the ground by Jay, while Smile and Hoodie had Rake pinned down. Slendy kinda snapped on Rake, on we all just stood still. It was really awkward and tense, when Jay stepped forward, took out her iPod and speakers, plugged in her iPod, and music blasted from it. I recognized the song, because it used to be my favorite song. It's called " Meds- Placebo" and she started dancing with Masky, holding his hand and laughing, just twirling and swaying. When I finally decided that Masky had enough, I cut him off and got my turn, but she refused to touch me, just giggling and dancing. It hurt me, but I understood. Then Slendy decided to put an end to our little party, and said we need to go home. We all went walking, but it turns out Jay had hurt her ankles, so she needed help. Hoodie offered, but Jay said, " No, thanks. Go on ahead so you can get some food, you look like you're starving." He simply nodded, said thanks, and took off. Ben offered, but he looked dead tired, and she smiled so kindly, and said " No thank you, go ahead and go get some rest, thank you for helping Slendy find me." He smiled at her, and went ahead. Then I offered, but she just said " No." Slendy was next, but he was too tall, and she wasn't going to make him shrink just for her. She finally decided on Masky, and Smile as extra help. The walk was long, but when we made it, we all groaned in happiness. Uh-oh, what's everyone gonna say?

Jay's POV

This day is crazy, ugh, I'm exhausted. We're walking to the house, when we got there, I felt soo happy. We approached the house, suddenly getting anxious and worried. What will the others say about me? Well, we finally made it to the huge door, while Slendy opened it, I took deep breaths. We stepped in, and I was surprised. The house looked even bigger inside, and it was stunning. Masky walked me over to the couch, and we both plopped down, sighing with relief for the soft, plush couch. Then, we realized we looked as if we were some couple, with his arm around my shoulders, my arms wrapped around his waist, one of my legs partially slung over his, and my head on his shoulder. We pulled away, both coughing, I was blushing like crazy, but I couldn't tell if he was too, since he had a mask on. Jeff walked right in with us, and stood in front, he looked at me, tilted his head back, and cupped his hands to his mouth, yelling " GUYS, WE GOT COMPANY!" I heard many murmurs, while I heard a particular voice say " I hope they like fashion" I heard pounding of feet, and some just appeared in front of Masky and I, who I was hugging again, scared of everyone's reactions. He was rubbing my back, and murmuring comforting words to me. One person/monster stepped forward, and I recognized him as Zalgo, and I smiled at him. He wasn't scary, just really cool-looking. He stared, and finally, he grinned at me. " Hello, my name is Zalgo, and you are?"

" My name is Jay."

" Pleasure to meet you Jay."

" Same to you."

Then everyone else started stepping forward, saying hello, and being strangely kind. When it seemed I was done, I knew I wasn't. There were missing people. I waited patiently, as Zalgo teased Masky and I for being cuddled up close. We just laughed, and that seemed to please Zalgo. I gasped as I heard two pleasant voices from the top of the stairs. They were smooth, deep, and gentlemanly. While one had a slight feminine ring to it, the other had a happy tone. I heard footsteps, and stared in shock as the two beings descended. One looked exactly like Slender Man, and just his height, but he was dressed very... fashionably in a way. The other was taller than both Slender and who I recognized as Trender, with even longer arms, longer legs, and longer claws. His hands were dark dark grey, almost black. Not white, black. He seemed to have a more muscular build, but not that muscular. It was just right. He still maintained the slender look though. He was wearing a black suit as well, except this one had colorful polka-dots on it. He had a white shirt, with a cute, red, bow-tie. He had a pink-ish flower in his front pocket, and he was wearing a fancy black hat, with a red band going around it. He had a face too, it was just a big smile, but it was a kind, cute smile. He also had eyes. but no nose or ears. Yet, he was extremely adorable. I recognized him as Splendor Man.

**ERMAHGERD.! ITS LIKE 12:54 AM AND IM EXHAUSTED.! GOODNIGHT! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, AND THE FASTER YOU DO, THE FASTER THE CHAPTER WILL COME. DON'T FORGET TO POST IN YOUR REVIEWS, WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IN CHAPTER 9! IM GOING TO DO HALF OF WHAT I COME UP WITH, AND HALF OF THE BEST IDEA! HOPE YOU ENJOYED.! LATER MY DARLINGS! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey heyyyy.! Okay, i got tired of waiting, because no one was posting any ideas, but i got a new character and idea.! so YAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAY.! A teensy bit of romance will be involved in this chapter.! ;) Enjoy, I dont own anything, except myself. xD **

****Jay's POV

I panicked as I looked at Splendor and Trender. I scooted even closer to Masky, (if that was possible) he just chuckled and hugged me tighter. I didn't know what to say or do. _What if they don't like me? What if they don't want me here anymore?_ I was just thinking these things when Trender crossed the room ever so gracefully to me. He stopped, bent down, and held out his hand. I hesitantly took it, and suddenly I was snatched in the air. Everyone there jumped, and leaned forward, as if they were about to snatch me away from him. I squealed, out of surprise, as I was suddenly crushed to Trender's chest. I felt as if my life was being slowly squeezed out of me, until i started squeaking for air, he loosened his grip and set me down. Even though he was lacking a face, I knew he was smiling. " My oh my, what a cute child! Oh dear, I can't wait to dress you! Your hair is beautiful, but I must trim those split ends! Hello, dear, my name is Trender Man. You are?"

" I'm Jay. Nice to meet you, may I call you Trendy?"

" Jay, lovely name!

**BRB GUYS, ILL FIX IT SOON!**


	10. Chapter 9 continued

**Hey hey heyyyy.! Okay, i got tired of waiting, because no one was posting any ideas, but i got a new character and idea.! so YAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAY.! A teensy bit of romance will be involved in this chapter.! ;) Enjoy, I dont own anything, except myself. xD I'm continuing chapter nine, so basically its chapter 10 being continued as chapter 9. shoutouts**

**essenceofpink- I'll try to add them, but have patience, okay?  
**

**Pochasu-Thank you for the idea, I might use it either later in this chapter, or next chapter.  
**

**Kizmuth- HURRY WITH THE NEW CHAPTER! AND, I HOPE YOU LIKE HOW UNBELIEVABLY AWESOME YOU ARE GONNA BE!  
**

**Cucumberwatermel- Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying this story. **

Jay's POV

I panicked as I looked at Splendor and Trender. I scooted even closer to Masky, (if that was possible) he just chuckled and hugged me tighter. I didn't know what to say or do. _What if they don't like me? What if they don't want me here anymore?_ I was just thinking these things when Trender crossed the room ever so gracefully to me. He stopped, bent down, and held out his hand. I hesitantly took it, and suddenly I was snatched in the air. Everyone there jumped, and leaned forward, as if they were about to snatch me away from him. I squealed, out of surprise, as I was suddenly crushed to Trender's chest. I felt as if my life was being slowly squeezed out of me, until i started squeaking for air, he loosened his grip and set me down. Even though he was lacking a face, I knew he was smiling. " My oh my, what a cute child! Oh dear, I can't wait to dress you! Your hair is beautiful, but I must trim those split ends! Hello, dear, my name is Trender Man. You are?"

" I'm Jay. Nice to meet you, may I call you Trendy?"

" Jay, lovely name! Yes, I would love it if you called me Trendy!"

I was surprised, this type of behavior usually goes with Splendor Man, not Trendy. I suddenly froze as I remembered I still have Splendor to say hello to. I looked over at him. I started shaking, but I stopped myself. I got up, and Masky refused to let go of me, so I had to walk to Splendor hand in hand with Masky. Zalgo chuckled and whistled. Most likely at our hand holding. I approached Splendor, and he looked down at me, a small smile on his face. I suddenly lost all fear, realizing I was finally meeting someone I've always wanted to meet. Pure joy washed over me, and Splendor's invisible eyebrows raised, taking a questioning look. I grinned, and jumped on him, hugging him. He gasped, but he sounded delighted. I looked up at him to see him grinning widely, his eyes sparkling with happiness. I happily squealed. I reluctantly let go and went back to Masky's side, holding his hand again. I looked at Masky, and he looked away. I was puzzled, and suddenly hurt when he took his hand out of mine. He walked away. I gasped as I felt a tendril wrap around me ever so gently and lift me from the ground. I looked towards Splendor, and we were suddenly face to face.

" Hello, my name is Splendor Man. Your name is?"

"Hello, Splendor. My name is Jay, may I call you Splendy?"

"Yes, yes you may. Are you familiar with my brother, Slender Man?"

" He's the one who helped me run away. He brought me here."

" Oh, that's good. I'm glad you're here! Actually, it also pleases me that you did not scream and run in terror. I'm not used to such a sweet greeting."

" I can't be scared of you, you are too sweet and cute."

I grinned as he blushed a bright pink. He really was adorable. He gently patted my head, and I pouted, he stopped and asked me what was wrong.

" Don't pat my head like that, it makes me feel like a little girl."

He grinned and apologized, and I accepted his apology. He gasped as I turned around. I quickly faced him again, and he looked sad. I panicked.

" What's wrong?" Everyone else repeated my question.

" Y-you cu-cut y-your-s-self-ff?!"

Dead silence. I blinked rapidly as my eyes started filling with tears. He saw my scars... I started cutting when I was only 11. 3 years I've been doing this. I'm surprised he saw them, especially since I wore thick wrist bands. I looked down, expecting to see my angry birds bracelet covering my wrist, when suddenly I notice it isn't there. I gasp as I look at the couch, and see it there, ripped. It fell off. I started shaking, and I took off towards the stairs, not even caring I was new there. I ran down the long, dark hall. Suddenly I squealed in terror as a door next to me opened, and I was pulled inside. I shivered in the darkness. Suddenly, the room was illuminated. I looked to see a young girl, at least 2 years older than I. She had beautiful, curly, black hair, pale flawless skin, perfect eyebrows, plump lips, and a nice body. Her eyes were what really caught my attention. They were pitch black. No other color. Not even the white around the irises. Her eyeballs were just pure black. I noticed they were glistening, and I watched in shock as a tear fell from her beautiful eyes. They were framed with thick, long lashes. She ran towards me, pulling me into a hug. She started sobbing, and I did too. I just started crying for everything that had happened, for my new friends finding out I cut myself. She let go of me, and held my hand, dragging me over to her bed. She gently pushed me onto the bed, and sat right next to me.

" I'm sorry I attacked you like that. My name is-

"Jane, right?"

" Yes, how did you know?"

" Well, there are stories of you and everyone else who lives here on the internet."

" Oh right..."

I was going to tell her my name, when she interrupted me and said she knows. She had heard everything from her door. I sighed as she grabbed my wrist and stared at the scars. She ran her finger over them.

" Please, don't cut yourself anymore. It's not worth it. You shouldn't harm yourself. What happened to you isn't your fault."

" I know, but it's like medicine to me. It helps me vent out my anger."

" Yes bu-

" JANE OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR IF YOU HURT JAY I'M GOING TO END YOU!"

I jumped at the anger in Jeff's voice. Jane's eyes widened, and she stood up. Pulling me with her, she screamed at Jeff.

" NO, JEFF! SHE'S MINE! I'M GOING TO KILL HER, AND SEND YOU HER GUTS AS A LITTLE GIFT!"

We waited to hear his response, when suddenly there was a loud BANG! I jumped away from the door, and so did Jane. We heard Jeff yelling insults at Jane. Jane giggled and pulled me towards her window. I froze as I heard Jeff scream my name, begging me to get away from Jane. Jane sighed and motioned for me to jump out the window. I looked out and gasped slightly as I saw we were at least 25 ft from the ground. That was really high. I sighed, and yelped as I saw Slendy, Trendy, Splendy, Ben, Masky, Hoodie, Smile, Zalgo, and a few others running out towards Jane's window. They all looked at me and froze, as I was standing on the edge of her window. Jane yelled " JUMP!"

I quickly jumped away from the ledge, and let myself fall. I bent my legs and absorbed the impact on the balls of my feet, landing silently. I was surprised, but quickly forgot as Jane landed clumsily next to me, and yelled for me to run. I took off towards the trees, with Jane following me. I whipped out my knife, just in case we ran into anyone who wanted to munch on me. Jane gasped at my knife, and said something about how I was badass. We ran into a small cabin. We leaned against the walls, panting and sweating. We looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

" OH MY GOD JAY! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

" I KNOW RIGHT? JEFF SOUNDED SOO ANGRY!"

" HE'S FOR SURE GONNA KILL ME NOW!"

We just laughed even harder, pleased with the prank we pulled, and we didn't even plan it. We stopped as we heard feet pounding towards us. The door opened, and I looked at a furious Jeff, a worried Splendy, a tired Ben, a poker-faced Masky ( of course),a happy Hoodie, and I couldn't tell how Slendy and Trendy felt, since they had no face. Smile ran up to me, growled at Jane, and licked my face. We quickly explained it was a prank, and I apologized for making them worry. Jeff sighed, and ran towards me, pulling me into a hug. I yelped as his knife dug into my shoulder again, and he quickly pulled it away and panick came over his features.

" I'm so so sorry. Are you okay?!"

" Yes, I'm fine, it just hurt a bit."

We all went home, I got settled in with Masky, because Jane wasn't allowed near me, because Jeff didn't want to risk anything. She frowned but smiled at me and gave me a quick hug. So I was now in Masky's room, and he suddenly grabbed me, pulled me onto his lap, and whipped out two game controllers. He pressed the buttons, and a Wii turned on. I squealed happily as I saw it was Mario Kart. He chuckled and we started playing. I was Peach and he was Mario. I forgot the fact I was on his lap, and he had his arms around me, which meant I had to hold my control a little higher to give him easy access to move around. I was laughing at his weak attempts to beat me, and he pressed his mask against the side of my face. I froze. I heard him breathing, and realized we were _very _close. The game ended, and I had won. He cuddled his head into the space between my neck and shoulder. I pressed my head against his, and closed my eyes, taking in the strangely sweet moment. The door opened and in walked Jeff.

" Hey Jay come downstairs so you cou-"

I froze, my eyes were opened wide and staring at him. Masky quickly let go of me and stood up. Jeff cursed and walked out angrily. I walked after Jeff. I was about to go into his room and ask what was wrong, when I heard a scream from outside. I suddenly rushed to Ben's room, and he screamed as he saw me, especially since he just got out the shower and was still naked. I ignored him and jumped out his window. I ran towards the woods, and I held my bone handle hunting knife, ready for anything. I gasped as I saw Rake holding a girl the same age as me by the neck. I yelled at Rake as I pounced on him and rammed my knife into his leg. He hissed and dropped the girl. He disappeared and I walked over to the girl. She had short hair. She was short, her hair was almost raven, She was wearing a purple shirt with a kitten that said " I haz cheezburger" and black skinny jeans. I smiled at her and helped her up.

" Hi, my name is Jay. You are?"

" Hi Jay, you look familiar. My name is Laura."

" Laura? As in Laura from 2nd grade? My old best friend Laura? Who likes cats and loves purple?"

" Yes! Jay! I remember now!"

**I hope you like this Kizmuth, I will update later, I gotta go to a party. When I COME BACK i'll start the next chapter.! UPDATE YOURS ALREADY! :D**


	11. This is for Kizmuth!

**Hey Laura! Or Kizmuth! I hope you are satisfied with how I introduced you in the story, but like I said, I had to go to a party. :/ Sooooooo. Tomorrow IS friday, and I do expect to see you update and post a LONG AND AWESOME CHAPTER! MORE JEFF AND ME CONVERSATIONS! PLEASE, IF POSSIBLE, MAKE MY SCALE FROM " SHES COOL" TO " ERMAHGERD SHE'S AWESOME!" And if you do, I'll make the next chapter as long and awesome as I can. With you meeting and becoming friends with the guys, and hanging out with me, and kicking butt, and adopting Grinny as your own cat. Only IF I see a long, awesome chapter with more jeff and jay time! ill still make you awesome, but even more awesome if you do the chapter! love ya kid, thanks a bunches :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. I don't own anything, now story time!**

Ben's POV

I finally finished showering, and I was about to drop my towel when I heard a scream from the woods, and heard my door burst open. I whipped my head around and screamed ( not girlish scream, a manly scream) as Jay went running across my room, glanced at me, and jumped out my window. Which was insane because it was at least ten feet higher than Jane's window, which was 25 ft. So a 35 ft drop to the ground was crazy. I heard nothing, and I leaped towards the window, worried about Jay, only to see her sprinting towards the woods with her knife clenched in her hand. She was amazing. Another silent landing. I yanked on some skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. I pulled on my black vans, and let my wet blond hair drip and wet my shoulders. It was long. I was in to much of a rush to put on my usual clothes. Plus, this was better. I actually look normal. My blue eyes and blond hair. I looked like your average teenager. Maybe Jay will like me this way. I went running towards the door, and flew down the stairs. I burst from the door, and leaped outside. Smile barked and followed me. I went running with him on my heels, and I heard Jay yell and someone hiss. I hid behind a tree, as I saw Jay holding her bloody knife and introducing herself to a very short girl. The girl looked very peculiar. I ignored her and walked forward, and froze as I saw her smile and Jay started grinning as well. Jay hugged the girl whose name was apparently Laura. I loudly coughed, attracting the attention of Jay and Laura. Jay looked at me and her eyes widened.

" Dayum! Ben, is that you?!"

" Yeah."

" Wow. You look hot, dude! I mean, you did look cute before but woooow."

I felt my cheeks getting red, I looked down, and Jay jumped on me, knocking us to the ground. She giggled at my expression, which was most likely amusing. When suddenly, Laura whistled at Jay and I tangled in each other's arms and legs. Jay chuckled and got up, pulling me up with her. I gasped as I felt Jay run her fingers through my hair, gently untangling my still wet hair. She frowned and said we had to use a brush. Laura looked at me and grinned. I smirked at her, and laughed inside at her because she had no idea what would happen to her inside back at the house. She raised an eyebrow, and I just laughed at her. She walked on ahead, and I stayed behind, holding Jay by her shoulders. She was leaning against me, enjoying the walk in the middle of the forest, the night was beautiful. The stars were everywhere. The moon was full. She looked up at me, and her eyes softened. As if something came over her. She looked deep into my eyes, and I immediately wanted to kiss her, but I knew Jeff liked her. So I didn't. I just stared back into her beautiful hazel eyes. She smiled, and a tear slowly welled up. I wiped it away with my finger, and hugged her. She started sobbing and fell to her knees, I bent down with her, pulled her onto my lap and into my arms, and just let her cry. After a few minutes, she settled down. I was about to say something when Laura interrupted and said she just saw a huge house. She stiffened as Smile appeared from the trees and growled at her. Jay looked at Smile and Laura, stood up and yelled " Smile! Down, Boy!". He quickly sat down and whined.

Jay's POV

After crying my eyes out on Ben's shoulder, Laura came up to us and said she saw a big house. I sighed in my head and imagined how they would treat this crazy chick. They would most likely want to eat her. I mean, she is eating material. She is a screamer, but what no one knows except me is she's experienced in Ju Jitsu. I watched as Smile burst from the trees growling at Laura. I got a bit defensive, especially since she's my old best friend. I simply said " Smile! Down, Boy!" and he sat down immediately. He loves me way too much to refuse me. I grinned and we all started walking towards the house. Laura's eyes grew wide as she saw Trendy by the window drawing or designing. She started hyperventilating and Ben slapped her. I pounced on Ben and whipped out my knife, holding it to his throat.

"... OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY BEN, I DIDN'T MEAN IT! IT WAS AUTOMATIC!"

" No, it's okay. I understand. You were protecting your friend."

He smiled up sweetly at me. I quickly removed my knife from his neck and replaced it with my lips. I licked the tiny bit of blood that was made from the blade pressing against his throat. He shivered, and replaced his neck with his lips. I gasped and moved away. I only wanted to taste his blood, not kiss him. He frowned, and then he realized what he had done. So he quickly stood up, and went running towards the house. I stared after him, and something deep inside snapped. I growled and took off towards the woods again, and Laura followed me. Smile went running after us too. He was most likely going just to make sure Laura didn't do anything to me. I felt myself stretching suddenly, and my vision blurred, becoming tinted with red. All the trees seemed a bit smaller, and I could no longer feel my hair whipping against my face, back, and arms. I stopped and I looked at my hands. I gasped as I saw I had become a demon once again. My fingers were once again claws, I was much taller. I looked down at my body to find it slimmer, and I looked down at Laura, whose eyes were wide with shock and fear. In the reflection of her eyes, I saw I had become the demon I was once again. Smile stiffened but came towards me anyway. He yipped at me and licked my hand. I smiled down at him, and in his eyes I saw my sharp-toothed grin. Suddenly, I felt the need to go deeper into the woods. I told Laura to follow, and she did. I immediately sensed another presence here, it was not supposed to be here. It didn't belong. I came to a stop, and quickly transformed back to my human form. What I saw was astonishing. A demon, one I have never seen before or heard of its existence, was standing there. With a human at its side. The human looked brain washed. His eyes were blank. So I guessed it must have been a minion of sorts. The demon looked at us. Laughed a cold, dark laugh. He pointed at us and said, " Ah, little humans. I will eat your soul and feed your carcasses to my minion."

I got into a fighting stance, and Laura looked at me as if I was crazy. Then, as if understanding, she too, got into a fighting stance. Smile growled, and came forward right next to me. He crouched low and leaned forward, ready to pounce whenever it was necessary. He laughed at us. But then took a quick look at Smile, and quirked his eyebrow.

" A demon dog? I haven't seen this kind before. There are hell-hounds, but I have not seen this kind in all my years. I shall kill you and keep him as my pet."

" He's the only of his kind. There were never others like him. He's the first and possibly last of his kind. You can't and won't have him. I will not allow it. He's mine."

" Oh, haha. You foolish human. You are not fit to take proper care of a demon dog."

I growled, and he just laughed louder. I suddenly felt myself filling with rage. I allowed myself to transform, and when I was done, I was the same height as the demon. He gasped, and said, " A demon?! But how?! Your aura was clearly human! It could not be possible you are a demon of such great power!"

I smiled coldly, showing my sharp teeth, which I intended on sinking into his neck. I leaped forward and raked my long, sharp claws across his face. He hissed and faced me again, only to see I was going for another hit. He already had four deep cuts on his face. I dodged a big hand that was going for my jaw. I looked over quickly to see Laura approaching the man who was clearly a slave to the demon. She looked up at him. He was much taller compared to her, and stronger looking. So his master most likely thought he was going win the fight just because he had a taller, stronger looking human with him than I did. I smirked and waited for Laura to make her move. The man suddenly brought out his fist and attempted to punch her. She quickly dodged it and kicked him in his face. He stumbled back and they kept going at it. He couldn't get in a punch. She was too quick and strong. She grabbed his arm and punched hard in the elbow, causing his bone to shatter. He grunted and tried tripping her. But she only jumped over his leg and kneed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground. Disabled from her powerful kick. Smile growled, and when the man tried getting up, Smile growled and bit him. So the man just stayed there. Lying face down.

Laura's POV

I stared at the guy on the ground. He was way too easy to beat. I grinned at Smile, who was making sure the guy didn't try anything funny. He gave me his signature smile, and turned his attention on the dude. I looked over at Jay to see her looking at me and grinning. She looked very impressed. The demon who had fought with her was shocked. He growled and tried to grab Jay by her neck, and she dodged it and sank her fangs into his neck. She bit deeper, and locked her jaw in place. She reminded me of a pitbull. He could not pry her off of him. While still biting his neck, she brought one clawed hand around his chest, and placed it over his heart. Her claws sharpened. Which was now extremely sharp. She dug her hand inside. The demon screamed. He slowly started losing color. She twisted her hand, and there was a bright light, and he turned to nothing more than dust. Jay, with blood in her mouth and dribbling down her chin, neck, and staining her hoodie, smiled at me. She looked badass.

" Damn, Laura. You know how to fight!"

" Yeah, years of lessons do that."

We laughed and went walking home. As we neared the house, we heard a meow. Jay whipped her head towards it and shouted ," Hey Grinny." I gasped. Grinny!

" Hey Grinny, come over here and say hi to my friend. Her name is Laura."

Grinny approached me and mewed. He purred and rubbed against my leg. He put both his paws on my legs and stretched. I lifted him into my arms and smiled. Jay said , " He really likes you. You can have him, if you want. No one owns him. We just let him wander around."

" Okay sure! I'll keep him!"

Grinny smiled at me. I knew I was going to live here now...

And I had absolutely no problem with that.

**Hope you liked this one! Now hurry with yours Kizmuth! :D Hope you all enjoyed, and please review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. I don't own anything, now story time!**

Laura's POV

I can't BELIEVE I'm in the same house as some of my favorite Creepypastas! They're real! I can't believe it, I'm so happy. Oh my goodness, and to make it even better, my old best friend saved me from Rake, knows mostly everyone here and is friends with them, is a badass demon, and let me adopt Grinny as my cat! This day can't get any better! Oh. My. God. Is that? IT IS! SLENDYYYYYYYYY!

Jay's POV

I stared at Laura as she was smiling to herself, holding Grinny on her lap. I looked at her shirt and thought '_ I'm going to steal that shirt, it's cute,' _I jumped as Laura gasped loudly and sprang off the couch, immediately causing Grinny to fall and hiss. She went running towards Slender Man and jumped on him. Oh no! Laura! That was a HUGE mistake. Slendy doesn't tolerate that. Slendy growled and out came his tentacles. They shot forward towards her ankles and grasped them, quickly picking her up and turning her upside down. She dangled, now 10 feet from the ground. She was kind of frozen. I waited for it to kick in that she most likely will die now. Her grin slowly started fading, and started turning into a look of pure fear. Slender made a satisfied sound when Laura looked like she was going to pee her pants. I stood up and walked towards them.

" Slendy, let her go, now."

" But she jumped on me. You know how much I hate that."

" Slendy, she's my friend. If she goes, I go too."

" I wouldn't kill you."

" Who said I would have you kill me? It's called running away."

" It's called, I won't let you."

" Why not? I can go where ever I please, when ever I please."

" Not without my permission."

" I can! You aren't my father! You can't tell me what to do!"

" Yes I can! I own you!"

" No you don't! Don't be stupid!"

" Watch your mouth! I saved you and your miserable life! I should've just let you stay there and rot!"

I gasped. He had NEVER said anything so... hurtful. I felt my heart shatter into a million tiny little pieces. Everyone there gasped, and looked at Slender Man. I can't... believe he said that... now it's crystal clear he doesn't want me. I should leave. Pencil Neck came forward, and so did Jane. They both glared at Slender Man. Well, at least Ms. P did. I could tell Jane felt hate towards Slender at the moment. They both lifted me from the ground, and I realized I was on the floor, curled into a little ball. Grinny hissed and clawed at Slender's leg. He dropped Laura and she sailed through the air. Trendy caught her with one of his tentacles and gently set her on the ground. She thanked him and ran towards me. She hugged me as a tear escaped my eye. I looked at all three of the girls who were helping me. They stared at me. Worried expressions clear on their beautiful faces. I suddenly burst into tears. I went running, and the girls all followed me up the stairs and into Masky/my room. I jumped on my bed. Curled into a little ball and started crying loudly. Jane, Pencil Neck, and Laura sat on the bed and all started comforting me. Smile and Grinny appeared by the door. They both walked solemnly towards me. Grinny wasn't grinning. Smile wasn't smiling. They both looked sad. Which broke my heart even more. I loved those two so much. They reminded me of my other dog. Well, puppy. He isn't a year old yet. He's a gray pitbull, with gray eyes, a gray nose, cute, floppy ears and he had white fur on his chest. His two front paws had white on them. So it looked like he was wearing mittens. He was a cutie. I miss him. I just teared up even more.

" I m-miss G-g-Goliath"

" Who?" asked Jane.

" My puppy. H-his name is-s Goliath-th. B-but we-e call him Gee."

"Oh, what type of dog is he?" asked Pencil Neck.

" He's a pitbull. He's almost a year old."

They all looked at each other. Smile and Grinny jumped on the bed and cuddled up next to my sides. I pulled out my iPod. I scrolled through my playlists and chose the one called " Lavender Town..." I smiled as the original started to play. The frequencies were very high. It bothered my ears a tiny bit. I heard a low humming as the song progressed. Not just anyone would be able to hear it. Even though it irritated my ears, I smiled. The song was in no way eerie. It was calming. Relaxing. I closed my eyes. I felt myself drifting off. I smiled a tiny bit. The Song of Unhealing played next. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw blond hair. I looked up higher and saw Ben. He looked extremely worried. I quickly scooted to a sitting position and the earphones disconnected from my iPod. My eyes widened as The Song of Unhealing played out loud. Ben suddenly lifted his eyebrows and tilted his head. I was about to stop it. When he said,

" Why is my song on your iPod?"

" I just really like it."

" Most people are terrified of it. Everyone prefers the Song of Healing. Not Unhealing."

" Well, I love it. I find it very relaxing."

" I like it too. Well, of course I do."

" Hey, Ben?"

" Yeah?"

"When I get sad and start crying... I like to cuddle... and obviously Laura, Jane, and Ms. P left. Smile and Grinny are too small. I like to cuddle with humans. Or human-like beings."

He smiled. " So?"

" So will you PLEASE be my cuddle buddy today?"

" Of course I will."

He grinned, and I had to scoot over so he could lay next to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I curled myself into a little ball. I was so comfortable and happy to have a cuddle buddy. He smelled really good. So that just made me even happier. I had one earphone, and he had the other. We were listening to Lavender Town and Song of Unhealing remixes and the originals. I started drifting off to sleep.

_"I will murder all of them."_

_" Are you sure you want to risk this?"_

_" OF COURSE I DO. THOSE DISGUSTING THINGS DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! THEY DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL!"_

_" Please master, calm down. What did they do?"_

_" They are alive! That's what they did! I hate them! I hate how they are more powerful." _

_" And how do you plan to kill beings more powerful than you are, master?"_

_" I will take what they care about the most. What they will do anything to protect. WHO they will do anything for. They will sacrifice themselves for her. That pesky little human. Whatshername Jay."_

_" She's just a human!"_

_" I know... that's why it will work. She will not be able to resist us."_

_" When do you plan on taking her, master?"_

_"...Tonight..."_

I shot up so quickly that everything was a blur. Ben yelped as he fell off the bed. I waited a few seconds until I regained balance. Then I helped Ben up and apologized. He yawned and accepted my apology.

"Did you fall asleep too?"

" Of course I did. You're really comfy, Jay."

" Awww thanks. You too."

We grinned at each other. I frowned as I remembered that strange dream. The voice of the main one... it was terrifying. It was angry. I was mentioned in there. What ever that person or thing was. It wants me... and it's going to get me... tonight. I know the dream was real. I know it was a real conversation. Ben looked at me and asked what was wrong.

" Nothing. I... had a bad dream."

"Is that why you woke up like that?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh... what was it?"

I quickly explained. He gasped and looked at me. He grabbed me and pushed me behind him as we heard a little creak in the corner of my room. That corner had no light shining, so it was a black corner. I held on to Ben's arm as he took a protective stance in front of me. I saw one leg take a step forward. The leg appeared to be wearing black. Then the rest of who ever that was stepped out. I sighed in relief as I saw it was Jeff. My happiness quickly faded as I saw he looked upset and irritated.

" What's wrong, Jeff?"

" Oh don't worry, there's nothing wrong with the fact you slept and cuddled with my ex best bud."

Ben spoke next.

" What do you mean ' ex best bud'? Jeff, we are best buds. Dude, what's wrong? She just wanted a cuddle buddy. I happened to be around when she asked. I said yeah. It's not like we did 'it'."

Jeff growled at him. I stared at both of them and sighed.

" Look, guys. Can we argue about this later, please? Something bad is going to happen, and we have to warn the others right away."

They both hesitated and finally agreed.

**So, guys. I have a little something if you guys want me to start on the next chapter already. Who ever figures it out today, will cause me to update and post the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow. The riddle is...**

**_If I say " Everything I tell you is a lie," am I telling you the truth or a lie?_  
**

**Have fun guys. :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. I would like to apologize for making you all wait so long. I've been extremely busy with school. -.- I swear, one day I'm going to run away to a magical land where unicorns poop rainbows, you can download free and unlimited music,eat all types of food all day, hang out with all my favorite Creepypasta people, and just chill. That would be amazing. I would have to bring my friend Laura ( A.K.A Kizmuth ) and my best friend Aura. Anyway, it's 11:15 PM right now. And my eyes feel like they're really dry. Oh well. I just hope Laura has a really good chapter where I actually join Jeff in the hunt for Zalgo! . lol anywayssssssss **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So um yeah. I only own Jay. Merp herp.**

Jeff's POV

I watched angrily as Jay made puppy eyes while staring at Ben. She was still crying from the incident with Slender earlier. She was asking him to be her cuddle buddy. He quickly agreed. I stared at the two of them. I'm really good at hiding. Explains why they haven't noticed me in the darkest corner of Jay and Masky's room. I watched as Jay scooted over to allow Ben to lay next to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Ben put his arm around her shoulders, holding her closer to him. They shared earphones and listened to music. I watched with jealousy raging through me. They fell asleep after a couple of minutes. I just stood there. Thinking of what I should do to get her to trust me, and to love me. Jay shifted and muttered in her sleep. At first it made me smile. But then I noticed the uncomfortable look on her face. She had her nose scrunched up, her teeth slightly bared, the canines growing to sharp tips then suddenly shrinking back to normal. Her eyebrows slanted up and crushed together, a worried expression matching her normal teeth. When ever her fangs grew back out, her eyebrows slanted downwards, suddenly taking on a ferocious look. It was as if whatever she was dreaming about had her shifting to demon form and back to human form. She growled and hissed lowly. Then she started whimpering. I was about to take a step out towards her, which would expose that I'm there, when she suddenly shot up, gasping, and causing Ben to get startled and fall off of the bed. I pressed myself against the corner. She looked disoriented for a few seconds, then she shook her head, stood up and helped Ben off of the floor. Apologizing as if she stabbed him. He obviously accepted her apology. They both stood there. Jay looked at him

" Did you fall asleep too?"

" Of course I did. You're really comfy, Jay."

" Awww thanks. You too."

I wanted to punch Ben. I stared angrily as they smiled at each other. There was a long pause. Ben stared worriedly at Jay's face.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

" I had a bad dream."

" Is that why you woke up like that?"

Jay only nodded. I could sense a worried vibe coming from her. I listened in horror and disbelief as she explained her dream. I knew she was telling the truth about her dream. I could tell she believed it was really something that was said. Something that was planned. Something... that will happen. I thought of something that could be done. I shifted my weight to my left leg, and froze as it made a creaking noise. Ben immediately grabbed Jay and pushed her behind him, taking on a protective stance. Jay clung to his arm. Ben looked toward where I was and his eyes widened. I stepped forward, letting only my leg show, and Jay stared at it as if it was a bomb. I stepped the rest of the way out. Jay sighed in relief as she looked at me, but it quickly faded to a frown. I realized my face was stiff. I knew I looked furious.

" What's wrong, Jeff?" Jay asked innocently.

" Oh don't worry, there's nothing wrong with the fact you slept and cuddled with my ex best bud."

" What do you mean ' ex best bud'? Jeff, we are best buds. Dude, what's wrong? She just wanted a cuddle buddy. I happened to be around when she asked. I said yeah. It's not like we did 'it'."

I growled angrily at him. I hated him even more now, for getting the image of him on top of Jay. Both of them nude and kissing. I recoiled from the thought. I couldn't think of that. It hurt. I stood in silence, glaring at Ben. I suddenly thought of killing him. I hated the thought, but the other part of me was literally taunting me. I was grateful when Jay broke the silence by sighing and speaking.

" Look, guys. Can we argue about this later, please? Something bad is going to happen, and we have to warn the others right away."

I thought about it and agreed. So did Ben. Jay walked towards the door, on her way snatching up her iPod and tucking it in her pocket, earphones dangling freely. We both followed her, and almost crashed into each other. We both looked at Jay, who was frozen in front of us.

" Jay what's wrong?" I asked.

" S-Slender is-s still he-ere."

" Your scared of him?" Ben asked.

" I don't w-wanna see him."

We both went around her and looked at her. Tears were threatening to spill over, her hazel eyes were wide. I looked into them, expecting to see her pupils wide with fear. But instead I saw pain in them. I silently cursed Slender for saying all of that. She started shaking. She dropped to the ground suddenly, sobbing and moaning in pain. Both Ben and I dropped on the ground too. We both tried helping her up, asking what was wrong. I started panicking, and so did he. Jay was trying extremely hard to hold in the cries echoing in her throat. She looked up at both of us, and into our eyes. I looked in them, and what I saw was horrific. It was depressing. In her eyes you could see everything. Her eyes were half crazed. And in them you could see a crazed and tortured soul. It was as if the moment our eyes connected, I was given some of her pain. Because I immediately started hurting. I looked over at Ben, to see him bent over and clutching his chest. Where the pain was coming from. She kept shaking. I felt only a bit of her pain, and it was enough to make my dry eyes water. That was strange. I didn't think they would water anymore. Especially since I don't have eyelids. I rolled my eyes around, trying to get the moisture all over my eyes. Which felt good. But I still hurt. I imagined how horrible she must feel. We only felt a tiny bit of her pain, and that was enough to make us double over. I couldn't imagine how it felt to have way more of that pain. She bit her lip, and blood oozed out. I quickly tried picking her up, but she refused.

" I can do it myself Jeff. I'm okay... I'm just going to go to the bathroom to wash the blood away..."

" Okay... are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I think I should."

" No it's okay Jeff. Thanks."

I watched worriedly as she limped to the bathroom. I told Ben to go tell the others about the dream. He hesitated before finally leaping down the stairs. I sighed, leaning against the wall and letting myself slide down. I'm going to wait for Jay here. I sat there for a good five minutes, before finally deciding Jay was taking too long. I stood up, and walked slowly towards the bathroom. I jumped as I heard a screech, and I started running. It sounded like Jane. But it wasn't Jane I was worried about. It was because the scream came from the same bathroom Jay walked into. I heard Jane start saying Jay's name over and over again. She called for help, and that was when I started sprinting down the long hall. I turned the corner and stood right in front of the bathroom. I looked down in shock and disbelief. Jane was on the ground, holding Jay in her arms. Jane was covered in blood. But I didn't see anywhere she was injured. I looked at Jay and saw her eyes closed. She was pale, and losing more color every second. I looked towards where Jane was holding Jay's wrist in her hand. I gasped as I saw blood spurting in between Jane's fingers, which was locked in an iron vise on Jay's wrist. As if preventing any more blood from being lost. Blood stained the white tile floor, the wall, Jay and Jane. I suddenly snapped back to my senses, and realized Jay had just cut herself, and hit a vein. I didn't know whether it was on purpose or it was accidental. But now wasn't the time to decide. I dropped to the ground and started screaming. Jane screamed with me. I looked at her through my blurry vision, to see her crying as well. The tears were flowing like a river down my cheeks. I couldn't blink to clear them away. So I did my best by rolling my eyes around and making the rest of the tears go out. I heard feet pounding towards us. Polka dotted tentacles suddenly whooshed past me. One of them pushed Jane's hand away from Jay's bleeding wrist. It then wrapped itself around her wrist, tightly and securely. The other one gently cradled her head, and the rest quickly and gently lifted her from the ground and I stood up, turning around and staring at Splendor Man. Who had the most worried and panicked expression on his face. He shouted at everyone.

" DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"

Everyone went running, leaping, jumping, sprinting, and some teleported downstairs. I went running along with them. I felt as if I didn't run right next to Splendor, Jay would die. We finally burst into the living room. Everyone was there. I growled as Slender appeared from the corner and rushed towards us. Splendor hissed and held Jay close to him. This is bad.

Really bad.

...

Laura's POV

" UGH, HOODIE WAIT!"

I was running through the forest, following Hoodie. It turns out Jane and Pencil Neck wanted to get Jay's dog for her. They felt really bad after what Slender had said to her. I wanted to go with them but they said they couldn't be slowed down. I felt bad, but I bumped into Hoodie and it was bestfriendship at first sight. I knew we were going to have some amazing times. Especially when he told me he loves pranking people. Then I knew, this guy was going to be like a brother to me. I smiled happily as he pointed to some teenage couple making out by a huge tree. I nodded eagerly, and little did I know that he also planned to torture these people. He gave me the signal, and I went stumbling towards them. Fake crying and asking for help. The girl's bra was on the ground, but she still had her shirt on. The guy's shirt was all the way off. I sniffled and hiccupped. The girl's expression turned from anger to sudden sympathy. The guy just stared at me. I opened my mouth and let my voice go out to them. I made sure it sounded raspy and fearful.

" P-please, h-hel-lp m-me!"

" What's wrong?" asked the guy.

" Th-there's a t-tall ma-man cha-asing me-e. You hav-ve to he-help me. Please!"

The girl stared in disbelief behind me. I looked down and kept fake crying, but I was only hiding the smirk I had from them. Or they would know somethings up. I looked up as I heard the guy gasp. They both looked at me, and it took all my composure not to burst out laughing. They stared at me, and I let my eyes widen as I slowly turned around towards where Hoodie should be. I gasped, but that gasp wasn't fake. It was real. Because where Hoodie was supposed to be, stood Slender Man. My eyes really widened in fear, and I turned towards the young couple, determined on letting them live.

"RUN! NOW!"

They both turned and started sprinting away. I turned back towards Slender Man. I started crying. He came to finish me. I closed my eyes, until I heard laughter. I opened my eyes to see Hoodie and Slender Man right in front of me. I cowered down in fear. I saw Hoodie extend a hand down towards me, and hold it in front of my face. I looked at him uncomprehendingly and slowly realized he was trying to help me up. I took his hand, and he pulled me up. I stared up at Slender Man. I was shocked as he started changing form. When he was done, he looked like Ender Man. I realized he was in on the prank. I started cracking up. They started laughing with me, when we both paused, hearing two loud screams. I looked at Hoodie in horror, he grabbed me hand and pulled me along with him, and we started running. Ender Man followed us. I tripped over a dead tree stump. Ender Man quickly picked me up and kept running. We finally made it back to the house. We went running straight for a wall. I screeched when we were about to crash into it. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. I could still feel Ender's arms around me. I peeked through my eyelashes, only to see we were now inside. I sighed in relief. Hoodie chuckled. But we were cut off with someone shouting ," DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" We ran towards the living room. I froze as I saw Splendor run in, holding a pale and bleeding Jay in his arms. The last thing I saw was Slender going towards Jay and Splendor holding her close while hissing. Then, my world went dark.

Hoodie's POV

I stared in shock at Jay's limp body in Splendy's arms. I saw Boss go towards them, and Splendy hissed at him. Damn, this looks bad. I looked closer to see Jay was bleeding. There was blood every where on her. I looked closer and tried to find the source. Then I noticed one of Splendy's tentacles wrapped tightly around her wrist, where the blood was flowing thicker. I heard a thud behind me. I turned around to see Laura on the ground. I quickly picked her up and set her on the couch. I would help her later. Jay needs all the help she can get. I ran towards her, and stopped when I saw Jeff. He looked as if he was dying. I saw him staring at Jay's pale face. He really did love her. Poor guy. I wondered how he would react to her death. Because I knew she wasn't dead. I could still see the tiny rise and fall motion from her chest. I tried to help somehow, but I was only human. Zalgo, Trender, Splendor, and even Ben stepped around Jay's limp figure. It confused me though. What could Ben do? Then I remembered he had those magical powers and stuff. Eh, oh well. I wonder how Masky will take it. I could tell he started liking her too. Wait...

Where's Masky?

Masky's POV

I miss home. I should go back. But I'm afraid of what Jeff will do to me. So I'm going to lay low for a bit. It's better than getting killed. I wondered silently how Jay felt. About all of this. It was most likely overwhelming. It was barely her second day and already she's got three guys all over her and fighting for her. She was almost killed how many times?! Jeez, it's like she just attracts all this attention towards her, but doesn't want it. She must feel awful. I would feel awful too. I need to go home and settle things out.

**This chapter took so long. I'm sorry guys. School's been a little harsh on me. I just need some inspiration. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It's not the best one. And Kizmuth, I know I promised your POV to be in here more than once, but I was running out of what to do. Now its your turn girl. Hurry, I need my dose of Jay&Jeff. Or I'll die. Thanks guys. And for that person who reviewed my story, I would like if you could please tell me your deviantart account name. Yes you may draw some of the scenes. Just as long as you make sure to let people know its from my story. Okay thank you bye guys. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I would like to apologize for making you all wait so long. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So um yeah. I only own Jay. Merp herp. Oh and this chapter should have some songs for you guys to listen to while you read. Well, at least the titles and names. :/ lol. There will also be two special new characters. ;D**

Jeff's POV

I stared in silence as something silver slipped from Jay's pocket and clattered loudly onto the floor. My eyes grew wide in horror as I saw it was a small, sharp razor. It glinted and almost mocked us, its shiny gleaming almost screaming '_ I'm the reason she's gone... I love to see the pain written clear on your faces'_. It scared me. To see Jay so limp, pale, weak... lifeless. To know she did this to herself... No. No not to herself. WE did this... WE caused her this pain. WE made her cry. WE made her run. WE made her pull a razor and slit her wrists. It was all US. I looked down worriedly as Sally pulled on my hoodie, fear in her big brown eyes.

_~ Lavender Town Piano Version ~_

" J-Jeff? Why is Miss J-Jay like that?" she asked innocently but with fear.

" She's... she'll... um... no no... she's fine..." I lied and stuttered.

She saw the pain in my eyes. The loss... the fear... the anger... the sadness... the agony... all different emotions mixing together into a bittersweet harmony. Jay still hung lifeless and bloody. Her eyes were closed. She was so still... it terrified me. I had absolutely no idea that this would've happened. Zalgo started speaking. Whispering, actually. It was a strange, mystifying language. I had absolutely no idea what it was. A feeling of something came over me... something I hadn't felt in a long time... the feeling of _dread_. I was scared. The words coming from Zalgo's seven mouths made me feel like throwing up and hiding under a rock, never coming out to see the sunlight. I shuddered violently. Soon Trender started doing weird little symbols over Jay's dying body. With each little symbol, Jay's body jolted. I stared in absolute shock. The feeling of dread growing as Jay started to convulse violently. I stared in horror as Ben started humming an eerie tune... It was much more creepy than any song I've heard. Where would Ben learn such a song? Jay was soon thrashing wildly on the floor, Splendor grew his tentacles to keep Jay pinned to the ground. She arched her back and struggled against the arms, screeching and growling. Yet, what confused me was that she was unconscious. She wasn't looking at anyone or anything. Her eyes were shut and her face looked dead. But then it would contort to a look of absolute pain. She screamed over and over again. I lunged forward, trying to stop them, but I couldn't do anything to help her, especially with Slender holding me back. I was given to Hoodie and Eyeless Jack. They wrapped their arms around me, holding me tightly. I struggled against them. Growling as I saw Jay thrashing blindly on the ground. I fell to my knees as she screeched in agony. I couldn't help... I was so useless. Slender stepped forward. Zalgo kept whispering, but with more urgency, and he stepped closer along with Slender. The Rake also stepped forward. A serious look plastered on his face. Shadow Lurker appeared as well. They both put their hands on Slender and Zalgo. While Slender and Zalgo reached out, their hands clawed but gentle. They both gently touched her forehead. She arched her back, twisting her neck in an unnatural way. It frightened me. What were they doing?! They looked like they were only hurting her more! I struggled against the restraining arms of my friends. Suddenly, Splendy let go of Jay and she stood up immediately, she was swaying wildly from side to side. Her head rolled back. Zalgo put his hand _through _her chest. She fell to her knees. A sudden unknown darkness wrapped itself around her. The only way I can describe it is as a black cloud of shadows... it shaped itself to her body. When it finished, it was done so perfectly it fit like a second skin. Slender whispered some words, and the blackness looked as if it was being sucked into her. It looked as if it was seeping into her skin. Her head rolled back, she shuddered. As the last of the darkness disappeared into her chest, Ben stopped humming, Trender stopped the symbols, Splendor stood by, and Zalgo whispered one last word. Which caused Jay to collapse to the floor.

_~ Stop Music ~_

Jane's POV

I had no idea where to go. Pencil Neck was the one leading us to Jay's dog. I simply had to follow her. Pencil Neck made a noise of triumph as a house came into view. It was big, and white. I realized we were in Illinois. I walked towards it and Ms. P yelled for me to stop. I froze and turned to face her.

" What's the problem Ms. P?"

" You can't go in there now!"

" Why not?!"

" Because the humans are still awake!"

" Well, we can just kill them!"

" ARE YOU CRAZY?! THAT'S JAY'S FAMILY! SHE'LL HATE US!"

" Ohhh..."

We waited for at least three hours or so. Then it was really dark, and all the lights in the house were off. I crept over the fence and Ms. P followed. We stood in their backyard now. We both somehow made it inside quietly. Ms. P crept towards a closed door, and stuck her head in. She looked back out at me and nodded. I walked towards her. Inside was a cage. It was huge though. Inside the cage was a big dog curled up. I took a deep breath and the dog jumped up. He stared at us. He was actually very cute. I felt the sudden urge to hug him. His eyes were gray. They were cute. He had floppy ears, gray fur, white fur on his chest and his two front paws. Like mittens. I called out his name.

" Gee!" I whispered.

His tail started wagging crazily right away. He got excited, his whole body started wriggling. I giggled. He was cute. Pencil Neck started opening the cage, and Gee burst out, and started licking my hands. Pencil Neck grabbed his leash. She put it on him and handed the leash to me. With that, we teleported out of there. I was shocked, because I didn't know she could teleport. We appeared in front of a pet store. I was given money and Ms. P told me I had to get a big bag of dog food, two dog bowls, a brush, and some treats. I went in and got exactly that. I sighed when I saw Gee sniffing the air. We teleported back to the house. We felt some weird, dark power. Gee must've sensed it as well, because he whined and growled. I went running downstairs, leaving Gee in the room, and burst into the living room. I gagged as the power got stronger and overwhelming. I saw where it was coming from. Where it was strongest. I sighed in relief to see they had saved Jay. She was breathing steadily on the ground. I was glad they helped her while Pencil Neck and I had gone out to get Gee. It would be nice to wake up to see your old dog. I stood there patiently. I knew Jay wasn't going to make it... human. I sighed quietly as I realized she's now one of the most powerful of us. She opened her eyes. I gasped. Her eyes... they weren't the pretty hazel eyes that we all knew. They were a honey gold color, rimmed with black and specks of red. Everyone inhaled sharply. Jeff looked as if he was in a trance. She stood up and looked at all of us. Her piercing eyes pinning us in place. We couldn't move until she stopped looking at each of us. Her eyes froze on Jeff. They softened and she walked so _gracefully_ towards him. As if she was gliding across the room. But her legs were moving. She bent down and used one finger to lift his head towards her. She looked into his eyes, and Jeff broke out of his trance, and fell into a new one. She stared almost lovingly into his unblinking eyes. She opened her mouth, and her voice... it was so different. It was beautiful. The voice rang throughout the room.

" Jeff..."

He froze as she said his name. He broke out of his trance and stared up at her, in sudden fear, he pushed her away. She didn't move, or fall. She just stood straight. She looked hurt and confused. Jeff immediately realized his mistake and stood up quickly, jumping towards her and apologizing. She smiled and accepted it. Jeff cursed and rolled his eyes.

" What's wrong?" asked Jay.

" My eyes burn. That's why I hate getting emotional." he replied.

She frowned, touching his cheek. She brushed her hand over Jeff's eyes, and he winced. She took her hand away, Jeff looked at her and blinked.

Wait...

JEFF JUST BLINKED?!

Jay's POV

I woke up... and everything looked different. I noticed tiny details. Such as a very thin and almost invisible line that looked like a mouth on Slender. Jeff still had some parts of his scarred smile that hadn't healed yet. He was 16 and it still hasn't healed... I looked at his unblinking eyes. I could tell it irritated him... so I did something...

I gave him eyelids.

All it took was a simple brush of my hand over his eyes, and he had eyelids. He blinked, and the great thing about it was you couldn't see the eyelids unless he blinked. I smiled, and Jeff looked confused. He went walking towards the little mirror that was on the wall, and stared. He raised his eyebrows and confusion, then slowly closed on eye. He yelped and jumped away from the mirror in shock. He looked back at me. I looked down, feeling sudden guilt, then I was being squeezed into a bear hug. Jeff was hugging me. He looked at me happily. I giggled and patted his head. I expected him to be angry, not happy. I looked around and my eyes landed on Laura's limp form. I shrieked and leaped towards the couch.

" WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!"

Hoodie replied," She fainted as soon as she saw you!"

I sighed and touched Laura's forehead, which immediately woke her up. I rolled my eyes at Hoodie, and helped her up.

" You okay, girl?" I asked.

She only nodded and gasped as she looked at me.

" J-jay?! Is that you?!"

" Yeah..."

Her eyes widened. She asked me how it happened and all I could do was shrug. I had only gotten stronger and gotten powers... right? Why did everyone look at me as if I looked different? Uh... oh... Zalgo cleared his throat and spoke up.

" We fixed her..."

" What do you mean?" asked Laura.

" Well... her soul was dying rapidly, she was losing a lot of blood, and bringing her back human was nearly impossible. So I did the next best thing... I gave her immortality. It wasn't easy... I had to call upon the old entity of an ancient, powerful demon. Much more powerful than I. It took great appeal to her strong yet dying heart... and gave some of its great power to her. With that power came change. Which is why she's perfectly fine now."

I ran to the mirror just like Jeff did, and stared at a woman. She was frighteningly beautiful. Her hair was long and luscious. It was wavy yet straight. It shone as if it was given such great care. It was an amazing shade of warm brown. Her pale, flawless skin had a faint and subtle luminosity. Her cheekbones were beautiful, complimenting her plump, pink lips. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched, just like mine used to be, so the eyebrows didn't get lost. Her big, almond-shaped eyes sparkled with pride, craziness, love, hate, rage, and serenity. They had a mischievous glint in them. They were colored an astonishing shade of honey-gold, rimmed with black, and had flecks of red in them. She had beautiful curves. Her breasts were big, and perfect. It got narrow until it made it down to her waist, which was small. Then it shaped to nice hips, I turned slightly, and the woman copied my movement. This allowed me to see she had an impressive butt. Her thighs were nice, and went down to long, and shapely legs. She was tall. At least 5'7. Her collar bones showed. She was stunning...

I hated her. I mean... I hate me. Even more than I ever did. I wanted to sink my knife into her perfect body. To tear apart her pretty little face. To gouge her eyeballs out. To make her scream and suffer. I enjoyed the image of the old me killing the new me. It was beautiful. I realized that because of "my" beauty, men would only chase after me more. I sighed.

Eyeless Jack's POV

I looked at Jay. She was very pretty. I didn't really care about her looks though. It was her soul that caught my attention. It was terrifyingly mesmerizing. It's dark, evilness attracting me. It was kind and caring. She wouldn't hurt a fly, yet she would destroy the entire world with fierce joy. It drove me insane. Having her right in front of me and not saying a word to her. Not even having her acknowledge me. At that very instant, she looked at me through the mirror. She smiled sweetly and apologetically. I smiled back at her faintly. She turned away from the mirror and towards me, gliding gracefully to me. She held out her hand and looked up at me. I hesitantly grabbed her hand. She shook it, then pulled me into a hug. I was confused, but hugged her back happily. She whispered ever so quietly in my ear...

_" I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself to you properly... Of course, you know me. I'm Jay. You're Eyeless Jack, right? Nice to meet you, Jack."_

I smiled and nodded. She looked into my "eyes" and smiled sweetly. I knew... right away... that I was in love.

I have to fight hard for her...

Laura's POV

Woah is all I can say. She was stunning. I looked around and EVERYONE was staring at her like an idiot. Except for Sally, Jane, Pencil Neck, and I. Smile trotted up to her and licked her hand, and looked at Eyeless Jack, who was right in front of her. Grinny purred and rubbed himself against Jay's leg. She giggled and patted Smile's head saying ," Good dog." and smiling at Grinny. Jane gasped and bolted upstairs. Jay looked towards her worriedly and Ms. P grinned. I realized that Jane was bringing Gee down. Jane shouted from upstairs.

" JAY COVER YOUR EYES! NO PEEKING!"

Ms. P lunged for Jay and covered her eyes. Jay yelped in surprise but relaxed. Jane went running down the stairs with a cute Pitbull on a leash. Smile whined and Grinny mewed. Jane moved towards the middle and I chuckled as I saw a few of the guys stare at Gee with wide eyes. Some even whispered "_ badass pup ". _Jay leaned towards Gee. Sniffing the air and gasping. Her eyes were uncovered and we yelled " SURPRISE! "

She screamed in utter joy and lunged for Gee. At first we were worried because Jay looked completely different. But obviously he still sensed the old Jay in there, because he yelped and wriggled with joy. He snapped out of the leash and hurled himself towards her. Knocking both of them to the ground. Jay giggled childishly as tears of absolute happiness flowed down her cheeks. She laughed delightfully as he licked her face. He was crying like a little puppy too. It was such a heart warming scene that a few of us teared up and laughed along with Jay. He couldn't get enough of her. They hadn't seen each other in months. Since he was in Illinois and Jay moved to Nevada with her father. Jay hugged and patted him. Squeezing his big paws, stroking his floppy ears, kissing his muzzle, forehead, and nose. Scratching his neck and rubbing his chest and belly. Gee whined and cried in joy. Jay looked at Jane and Pencil Neck, her pretty eyes wide, and sparkling with tears of pure happiness. She jumped up and ran to them, pulling them into a hug and crying.

" Th-thank youuuu! Soo much!"

The girls giggled and hugged her back. Jay pulled away as she heard growling. Grinny was creeping up on Gee and since he was just a puppy he was scared. Smile leapt in front of Grinny and growled angrily at him. Grinny hissed and backed away. Smile turned to look at a frightened Gee, and he simply licked Gee's face and whined. Gee yipped happily and wagged his tail. Smile looked at him and got into a sudden playful position. Which caused Gee to get excited and do the same. They both chased each other and ran around happily barking and yipping. We all laughed. Hoodie tapped my arm and begged me to go pranking with him. I sighed and agreed.

Slender's POV

I was happy Jay made it... I felt extremely guilty for what I had said... I caused all of this... It's all my fault. I should apologize. But I did not want to ruin her moment of happiness. So I stayed quiet and watched as she hugged everyone and laughed. Splendor stared at her happily. I could tell he cared for her like a brother would care for his little sister. It made me want to smile. I teleported outside and into the human world. I walked in the forest for a while. Until I heard the snapping of twigs and loud breathing. I walked towards it silently. I peered down at the human girl walking by herself. She had short hair barely touching her shoulders. She was wearing glasses, gray converse, a Black Veil Brides tee, and a Black Veil Brides wrist band. She was wearing blue jeans. She was muttering the words to a song and walking around. I could honestly tell she was lost. '_ New victim ' _I thought. I followed her quietly, and made sure to make tiny noises sometimes. I got tired of it and just popped up in front of her. She shrieked and fell down on her ass, while I tried to sustain my laugh. I grew my tentacles and picked her up by her ankles, immediately causing her to black out. I teleported back to the house. I stood in front of the door. Then decided I would just teleport to the basement. Didn't want to freak Jay or her friend out. I popped into the basement, and set the girl down on my operating table. She groaned quietly and moved a little. I chuckled and took out a syringe. She slowly started to open her eyes, when I appeared at her side and stroked her cheek. She opened her eyes wide, and screeched. I plunged the syringe into her neck. She gagged, and started coughing weakly. I shook my head at her feeble attempts to scratch and hit me. I heard a knock on the door and Jay calling my name.

" Slender? Can we talk?"

" Yes, come in."

She walked in, and glanced at the body without care. But then she froze and looked again. She shrieked and ran past me and to the body.

" AURA! AURA ARE YOU OKAY?! SLENDER WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

" You know this girl?!"

" YES! SHE'S MY UNICORN BESTIE!"

" Your what?"

" SHE'S MY BESTEST FRIEND EVERRR!"

" Very improper grammar."

" OH WHO CARES?!"

She lifted the girl easily, which was strange, because Jay looked fragile. Well, to me she did. She ran upstairs and I followed. Jay was setting Aura down on the couch and muttering about kicking my butt. She panicked as she realized something.

" My face! My body! My eyes! My everything! She won't recognize me!"

" You CAN make yourself look like how you used to. You know that, right?"

" Seriously? Awesome!"

She closed her eyes and grunted. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her transformation. There was a little flash and she was back to the old Jay. We all smiled at her hazel eyes, her full lips, her medium length brown hair, and her thickness. Gee whined and trotted towards her. Licking her hand while she giggled. She turned, and shook Aura awake. She blinked several times and looked at everyone. She gasped, and freaked out. Jay put a hand on her shoulder. Which Aura flinched from. Then she really looked at Jay, and breathed a sigh of relief and shock.

" Jay-"

" Don't say my full name. Only my nickname."

" Oh okay. Jay, where am I?"

" Your at the Creepypasta's house!"

Aura looked at everyone, and shock was clear in her eyes. She smiled a faint smile as her eyes landed on Hoodie, and she blushed. Jay looked at Hoodie, who was playing with Gee, and back to Aura, and she grinned. Jay looked at me and closed her eyes. I knew what she was doing. We were telepathically communicating.

"_ Hey Slender, guess what?!"_

_" What is it?"_

_" Aura has had a HUGE crush on Hoodie over there!"_

_" Really? Hmm, interesting. But why are you telling me this?"_

_" Just saying. "_

__She opened her eyes and winked. I knew what she was going to do. She was going to get Aura and Hoodie together. I shook my head. Jay giggled childishly. Aura narrowed her eyes at Jay.

This night can't get anymore unusual.

Splendor's POV

The girl looks nice! I hope we become good friends! I jumped a bit as Jay telepathically communicated with me. She wants to go kill. I frowned but shook my head okay.

" Jeff, would you mind taking Jay killing?" I asked.

" Sure. I'd love to." he replied.

" Okay, take Masky with you too. He needs to get out."

" What about me?" Aura asked.

" I'll show you around the house." Hoodie offered.

Aura blushed a bright red and stuttered out a 'yes'. Jay grinned as Hoodie walked over to Aura and helped her up. Aura stumbled a bit, but Hoodie put an arm around her shoulders. This made Aura blush even more. Jay simply laughed and grabbed Masky and Jeff's hand, leading them out the door and winking at both Hoodie and Aura. I chuckled as Gee whined sadly after Jay left, but was distracted by Smile.

Masky's POV

I had arrived in the house. Jay looked at me and smiled happily and with relief. Something about her was different. She looked the same but I sensed something changed. She was helping another friend that had stumbled across us. This was the second one! How many more people do we need?! I sighed and looked at an apologetic looking Jeff. I nodded at him and he smiled. I knew he wasn't as angry anymore. I got excited as Splendy said Jay wanted to go killing with Jeff and I.

This should be fun.

**Okay guys. I really hate this chapter. I'm sorry I didn't do so good on it. I could've done a lot better. Okay, so just to clear some confusion, Jay is not me. She is based on me. She has my interests, my nickname, the same friends I do, and sometimes the same way of thinking. Lol so she isn't me. We just have similarities. Feel free to message me if you want to draw out any scenes from this story. If you do want to draw any scenes and put them on Deviantart, leave me your Deviantart name and don't forget to include that the scenes are from my story. Thank you if you are going to draw. :3 The new characters are going to continue to show up. Just one more of my friends and then I'll be done with permanent human characters. Anyway please review. Thank you! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. I would like to apologize for making you all wait so long. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So um yeah. I only own Jay. Le story time. oh and I'm changing Hoodie t Hoody. thats how it should be. lol**

Jeff's POV

I stared at Jay as she went happily skipping in front of us like a little pixie. She was very excited for her first official kill. I knew this might be messy, loud, and obvious. So I went walking/running next to her, while Masky linked arms with her and they both continued skipping. Jay tilted her head back and laughed delightfully. Like a small child. I heard serious coughing from ahead. I quickly stopped Jay and Masky and they looked at me, confused. I gestured towards my ears, and they understood. They crouched low on the ground, and the way Jay looked... damn. She looked like a predator. A lioness hunting her prey. The way she tilted her head to listen to the coughing, and the sudden gleam in her eye when she heard it. Her pretty little smirk. The way she closed her eyes and transformed back to how she looks now, instead of the old Jay. She stood into a higher stance, and lunged forward gracefully. When her feet finally landed, she took off running. Long powerful strides carrying her through the trees. Masky and I went running after her. We saw Jay leap over a rock and land ever so gracefully. She turned to look at us, and she looked perfect. Her hair was in no way affected by her extreme running. Her skin wasn't flushed or sweaty. She wasn't out of breath. She looked normal. As if she had been sitting down or relaxing. I looked over at Masky, who was panting slightly. I felt a bit out of breath too. We leaned against the trees and Jay rolled her eyes.

" Five minutes guys. No longer." she muttered. I heard something different in her voice. It was... anger... dominance... lust... no... bloodlust. There was a glimmer in her eyes. It was as if the crazy side was just hidden... waiting until she held the blade in her hand, so it can finally unleash itself and wreak havoc on the unfortunate victim. I nodded and Masky did the same. Jay plopped on the ground and started singing lowly. I strained to hear her voice better, then Masky asked her to sing louder. She blushed and looked down.

" I c-can't s-sing..." she stuttered.

" You just did right now. Please?" I asked.

She closed her eyes and nodded. She took a deep breath and started singing,

"_ Welcome to my funny wonderland_

_Your invited by me_

_I played along with you and your friends_

_Didn't know the truth_

_When they went to my lovely little house_

_They killed each other_

_I held a knife and killed them one_

_One by one, by one"_

She opened her eyes and peeked through her eyelashes at us, most likely afraid of what we thought. I opened my mouth to speak and she winced.

" You were beautiful." Masky and I both said at the same time. She really was amazing at singing. I was put into a trance. She blushed furiously and was about to say something when we heard the coughing again. Jay jumped up and crouched by the tree nearest to the little house. She quickly slipped her bone handle hunting knife from her hoodie pocket. Her hoodie was just like mine, except it was black.

She ran over to the house and jumped up on its roof. We stared in disbelief. She motioned for us to follow. I had to boost Masky and he pulled me up. There wasn't anything to hold onto and pull ourselves up so we had to help each other. Jay crouched low and practically pressed herself onto the roof. She grabbed both our hands and closed her eyes. We suddenly appeared inside the house. Jay let go and opened her eyes, smiling triumphantly. She stalked over to the nearest room and tiptoed inside. We followed quietly and watched her glide over to the corner of the bed. She stared at her first victim. She closed her eyes and grunted. The kid started tossing and turning and Jay smiled as if she accomplished something. Well, this wasn't really a kid. He was about Jay's age or older. He coughed and sat up. Coughing violently. He groaned and reached for a pill bottle on his nightstand. He looked towards Jay and froze. Jay grinned. She climbed on top of the bed and started crawling towards him. She looked seductive. She made it to where he was and she straddled his waist. He gulped and stared up at her, his eyes wide with fear and lust. Jay put both hands on either side of him. He stared up at her, and she leaned down, and licked his cheek. Jealousy raged through me and I heard Masky growl. The boy was too lost in her beauty to notice us. He shuddered and snaked his arms around her waist. She started licking his neck and he moaned. He grinded his hips against hers and Jay growled. That only made him go harder. She groaned and grinded against him. He started panting and tried taking off her hoodie. She stopped for a minute to take off her hoodie and she took off his shirt. What was she doing?! She's supposed to be killing him and she's about to have sex with him! She moaned as he grinded against her again. She put her hoodie behind her and arched her back, putting her arms behind herself to support her weight while she grinded against him. He moaned and she did too. While he was grinding, she grabbed her knife from her hoodie pocket and hid it behind her back. She was only wearing a bra and her jeans. She leaned down next to his ear and whispered,

" I hope you enjoyed this... because this is where the the REAL fun begins for me."

He stared at her confused, and she grinned evilly. She took the knife from behind her back. And his eyes widened. She laughed, and the laugh was one I've never heard from her. It was insane. The laugh of a murderer. It was crazy and psychotic... I loved it. I smiled as the boy squeaked. She giggled and sliced his arm. He held back his scream and cried. He bucked his hips and Jay smacked him. Then gave him another shallow yet long cut on his stomach. She held the knife against his stomach, and whispered,

" You don't like the way this feels? Here, let's fix that..."

She plunged the knife into his stomach and he screeched. She twisted it and pulled it out, then began stabbing him over and over again. Blood splattered up into her face and onto her skin. Since she wasn't wearing her hoodie she was getting covered in blood. The blood ran down her body and dripped from her face as she continued stabbing him. She sliced his neck and that sent more blood spewing up at her face. She had her teeth bared, so the blood got into her mouth too. She stopped and pulled the bloody knife out of his torn up body. That was the most amazing kill ever. The way she looked. It turned me on. She stood and grabbed her hoodie, not putting it on, and walked over to us. I couldn't stop myself as I grabbed her by her hair and roughly pulled her in for a kiss.

Masky's POV

Jay can really kill. She's amazing. The way she targeted all vital organs and stabbed them just right so he could feel extreme pain. The way the blood splattered up and onto her creamy pale skin was like an abstract painting. She walked over to us, and I couldn't help but feel... turned on. But before I could act on my feeling Jeff grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to him roughly, kissing her. I growled and rage built up inside me. Jay pulled away and stumbled onto the bed accidentally. Jeff lunged for her and pushed the dead body off the bloody bed. He was on top of her, kissing her hungrily and feeling her body. Jay struggled against him and tilted her head away, exposing her neck. He started sucking on it, looking fro a certain spot and growling triumphantly when he found it and elicited a moan from Jay. She bucked her hips and struggled even more. I stormed over to Jeff and pulled him off.

" JEFF STOP NOW." I growled.

He looked at me angrily and his head snapped towards the door, and he jumped up and grabbed his knife. There, at the door, was another boy Jay's age. Jay sat up and looked at him in surprise. The boy was 5'8 and had long, flippy hair. It was called scene I think... Yeah. The boy is scene. He stared at all of us in disbelief. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black vans, and a black Asking Alexandria t-shirt. He was an okay looking guy. I'm not gay or bi. But I can tell an ugly guy when I see one, and this guy was not ugly. Jay stood up suddenly, and his eyes darted to her. Jeff charged for the guy and Jay screeched. Jeff skidded to a stop and stared at her in confusion. The guy looked at her too. Jay fell to her knees crying.

" A-Anthony..."

The guy gasped. " How the hell do you know my name?!" he asked.

" I-it's me... Jay..." she stuttered.

The guy rolled his eyes.

" Like I'm going to believe that."

" N-no really... look..."

She shut her eyes and transformed back to the old Jay. The guy, whose name is apparently Anthony, gasped and stumbled forward. He dropped to his knees in front of Jay, who was still on the ground crying. He wrapped his arms around her and a tear escaped his eyes. She buried her face into his chest, crying loudly and shaking violently.

" A-anthony... Y-your here..."

" Jay... your alive..."

I rolled my eyes. Great. Another friend. Slendy is gonna flip.

**Hey guys! Another short, crappy chapter for you! Just to let you know, " Armando " from the first chapter is Anthony. I'm using his real name now. So now it's Anthony. I know he didn't seem important in the beginning, but he was very important. In fact, he plays a huge part. Please review. I've been losing inspiration due to little reviews. Bye and thanksss. Oh and Laura Im getting started on th next chapter right now, so don't worry, you'll be in the next one. :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so so sorry for not updating in over a month. A lot of things have been happening and it's all so overwhelming. But now I'm here and ready to continue. I've missed this. Now ummmmm for the disclaimer thingymajigger lets just say I OWN NOTHING! Except Jay. And Gee. **

_**Laura's POV**_

As Hoody and I skipped down the dark path, arms linked, I heard a noise. I stopped to listen and decided it was most likely just an animal. I turned towards Hoody again and then froze as I heard low moaning. I started giggling quietly. Hoody tried his best not to laugh when he heard it too. He gave me this kind of look that told me right away...

That we were going to prank these people having sex in the middle of the woods.

" Ummm... what are we doing?"

I sighed, forgetting that Hoody had brought Jay's friend along. I turned around to glare at her, and saw that she looked confused. And... scared. I walked towards her, putting one hand on her arm and speaking softly to her.

" Well, Hoody and I love to prank people. So that's what we're doing. You'll like it. It's a lot of fun. C'mon."

She started to loosen up a bit and and smiled slowly. Hoody took her hand and she blushed wildly. OOOHH SHE HAS A CRUSH ON HOOOOODDYYYYYY! Oh my gawd I MUST get these two TOGETHER! He started walking quietly towards the couple, and she followed. I watched with an evil grin. They do make an adorable couple. I tilted my head, thinking of a way to get a little spark to a wildfire between these two. As I was thinking, I saw Hoody grab a random rock, and throw it against a tree, making a dull thud sound. The couple that was engaged in some serious love-making froze, and looked around. The girl sat up and grabbed her shirt, covering her chest with it. Hoody threw another rock, this time it made a loud snapping noise. Aura grabbed a twig and snapped it in half, and the girl shrieked. Hoody almost burst out laughing at that, and Aura smiled. He got a bit closer to the frightened couple and growled menacingly. That caused the couple to jump up and run away. When they were finally far away, they both burst out laughing. I smiled at the two little pranksters. How cute. We continued walking after that, laughing, talking, and teasing each other.

_**Smile's POV**_

Jay's new dog is nice! He's really fun! We play all day! We chase Grinny everywhere! We both love treats, love Jay, and hate Grinny! We are best friends!... Why do I talk like this? I CAN talk normally. I guess being stupid is better for a dog. Eh.

_**Gee's POV**_

Woof. Woof. Sniff sniff. Woof. Fart. LOL I'm just kidding. Mommy has some weird friends. But they're cool. Smile is my favorite out of all of them. My least favorite is that stupid cat, Grinny. I seem to sense though that Mommy has A LOT of admirers here. The big tall man with no face... has mixed feelings for her. He loves her, he treats her like a child and acts like a father. But at the same time he IS developing romantic feelings for her. They're very small and insignificant. But they're still feelings. The one with pale skin, no eyelids, and a Chelsea grin is in love with her. So is the white masked one. And the one called Eyeless Jack I believe likes her as well. But that boy Ben... My goodness, he almost loves her more than Jeff.

_**Jeff's POV**_

That Anthony kid is going to get it from me. He's so freaking lucky Jay loves him the way she does. He's her " bestest friend in da whole wide world". If I had it my way, his head would be rolling around on the ground. Right now Jay was in her room, talking to Anthony. I was very angry when they had gone in there, hand in hand. But she had explained they were only going to talk about the rules of staying here. Slendy had been surprisingly calm and considerable about letting him stay. Ben, Masky, Eyeless, and I had both been very upset. We still are. But right now we're preparing for the arrival of an old friend. He's been gone for a year or two. His name is Candle Jack. I'm pretty sure he's going to hate Jay. He hates everyone that isn't a Creepypasta. I'll calm him down if he does anything stupid. I don't have anything to do right now though. I think I'm going to go get some groceries for the house. Slendy asked me to earlier anyway. I'll head out right now. Just gotta get my hoodie.

_**Masky's POV**_

This is all so unfair. I never get what I want. In this case it's _who _I want. I watched as Splendor and Trender argued over what Jay was going to wear later after her shower. Jay was all up for black skinny jeans, her new dark red Vans, and an Asking Alexandria t-shirt, with her black hoodie on top. But Trender refused. Splendy and Slendy sided with Jay, but Trender... wasn't going to allow it. I sighed as I thought more about Jay. She was perfect. Everything I want in a girl, and much more. I jumped as I heard music blasting from our room. I went walking up the stairs and to our room, and walked in. Anthony was sitting on Jay's side of the bed, listening to his iPod. He looked up at me and gave me a friendly smirk. Or a half smile. Whatever you want to call it. I waved and asked him where Jay was, and he pointed to the shower. That's where the music was coming from. I smirked as I heard what was playing. It was ' Sexting ' by Blood On The Dance Floor. I smiled even wider as I heard her singing to it.

_" I wanna fuck you hard,_

_I wanna feel your teeth,_

_I wanna rock your body,_

_I wanna taste your sweet"_

I was still listening when Anthony came next to me and said,

" She sings a lot. It's fun to listen to her. She's really good, and she would always sing for me when I was in a bad mood."

He smiled as he said it, probably remembering something. The song finished and a new one started. Jay kept singing though. I loved her voice. It was soft and angelic. But while she sang this one, it had an edge to it that mesmerized me. It was dark and sounded evil. I loved it.

'_ Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world, and the seven seas_

_Everybody is looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you..._

_Some of them want to be used by you..._

_Some of them want to abuse you..._

_Some of them want to be abused...'_

A badass guitar came in and started playing. I recognized it as ' Sweet dreams- Marilyn Manson'

'_ Sweet dreams are made of this,_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world, and the seven seas_

_Everybody is looking for something_

_SOME OF THEM WANT TO USE YOU_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_SOME OF THEM WANT TO ABUSE YOU_

_Some of them want to be ABUSED!_

_~ mumbling and humming, guitar~_

_Sweet dreams are made of this..._

_Who am I to disagree?..._

_Travel the world and the seven seas... _

_Everybody is looking for somethin..._

_SOME OF THEM WANT TO USE YOU_

_SOME OF THEM WANT TO GET USED BY YOU_

_SOME OF THEM WANT TO ABUSE YOU_

_SOME OF THEM WANT TO BE ABUSED!_

_I wanna use you!_

_And abuse you!_

_I gotta know what's inside!_

_And use you!_

_And abuse you!_

_I gotta know what's inside you...'_

She stopped singing, and just continued showering. Anthony said he was hungry so I led him downstairs to the kitchen. I thought about the way she sang it. She sang it as if it meant something to her. Like the lyrics were something she could relate to. I thought more about the lyrics.

**Oh my fucking shit. Guys, my dad is such a dick! I HAD LEFT MYSELF LOGGED ON TO THIS AND LEFT DOC MANAGER OPEN! HIS DUMBASS IS OBSESSED WITH ALL THAT BOXING AND FIGHTS AND SHIT SO HE'S ALWAYS ON THE LAPTOP WATCHING THAT SHIT AND ITS GOTTEN SO ANNOYING. ANYWAY, HE GRABBED IT AND LOGGED OFF WITHOUT SAVING SHIT. SO NOW THIS IS ALL I HAVE FOR CHAPTER 17. IT DIDN'T SAVE. AND I HAD LIKE 2,789 AND NOW I DONT. FUCKING SHIT. SORRY GUYS. WAIT FOR CHAPTER 18 AS I TRY TO REMEMBER WHAT WAS IN THIS CHAPTER!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I sincerely apologize to all of the fans of this story, for not updating in so long.! I just got so caught up in everything else. I hope I'll be able to do a nice, long chapter with proper grammar and no cheesy scenes. I realized how stupid and terrible it might've seemed to people, when I reread it. So I gave up on it. But then I kept getting dozens of notifications on my email about people leaving sweet reviews, and following my story. I would smile, but I still put it back in the back of my mind. I eventually got a message from Kizmuth, my dear friend. c: She gave me the inspiration by simply being happy I responded. SO I'm going to try to update, BUT my dad HATES Slender and all those other Creepypastas, which I just love to read about, draw, and write stories about. Why.? I'm good at them. Kind of. So I kind of need to talk to him about this first, before continuing with this. **

**Goodbye, my loves. c:**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back now.! Again I have to apologize for not updating. I missed this a lot. But I'm back now and have a fresh idea in mind. All those months certainly gave me time to think about the next chapter. :D **

Jay's POV

I'm so confused. Is this all a mere coincidence? Three of my closest friends somehow either ended up here, in the Creepypasta realm, or I ran into them while killing. I closed my eyes as the warm water ran down my naked body. Were things going to get better, or worse? I sat down, and just kept thinking. The more I thought, the more my eyes filled with tears. My family, the friends I left behind. How are they coping with this? Are they devastated, or are they relieved? Do they care, or do they not even notice my absence? I don't regret leaving, but I do regret leaving them with that sorry excuse for an explanation. I let the tears flow down my cheeks, mingling with the water spraying at me. I opened the glass door and stepped out of the shower. Not caring if I was leaving huge puddles of water. I walked over to my bag on the floor. I bent over and unzipped a pocket, feeling around inside. My hand came across a smooth, cold object. I fingered the edge and winced in surprise as my finger was cut. I pulled the razor out and stared at it as it shone beautifully in the bright bathroom light. I sat cross-legged on the cold marble floor, and looked up at the ceiling. The hand that held the razor automatically went up to my left arm and gently laid on my wrist. I pressed the edge in, and slid the blade across my wrist.

_One, for not being good enough._

_Two, for never taking things seriously._

_Three, for abandoning my family._

_Four, for being a slut._

_Five, for being fat._

_Six, for not being smart enough. _

I sighed as the blood ran down my arm. My arm quickly went to my lips and I lapped up the sweet, red liquid. I stood and walked back in the shower, rinsing the remaining blood and soap off my body. I turned the water off and snatched the towel off the rack, quickly drying myself and changing into shorts, and a tank top. I used a blow dryer to dry my hair, stepped out the bathroom, and went walking downstairs. I was greeted by the cutest sight ever. Anthony and Masky were stretched out on the couches, while remains of sandwiches and Ramen noodle soup laid on the table. They were laughing and yelling at each other. Why yelling? They were playing Black Ops. I shook my head, heading towards the kitchen. I opened the fridge and got a bottle of water, and noticed dried blood on the side. My eyes snapped towards the section I picked the water from, and behind it was a damn human hand. I rolled my eyes and yelled up the stairs at Rake.

I walked to the couch and plopped on Anthony's lap, something I always did. He smiled up at me and stopped playing. Then I snatched the control and started kicking Masky's ass. Anthony laughed while Masky grunted and whined in frustration. Slender walked in, and turned towards us, he breathed deeply, and burst out into erratic, happy laughter. I raised my eyebrows and hopped off Anthony, skipping over to Slender. I looked up at him questioningly.

" It's nothing, my child."

" Why are you talking like that?"

" No reason."

He stepped towards the door, and called out to someone. I went on high alert, and sniffed the air cautiously. I smelled an almost intoxicating aroma of roses, calla lilly, and the sweetness of blood and death. My eyes closed, enjoying the fragrance. I opened them as I heard soft, clacking footsteps. A beautiful, tall woman walked in. She looked around at all of us. She was wearing a long red dress, that clung to her curvy, slim figure like a second skin. Her hair was shiny, long, and jet black. Her eyes were empty sockets, but it seemed if you looked directly into them, you saw thousands of souls being tortured in the pits of Hell. Her lips were red, her eyebrows dark. Her face was smooth, and thin. She paused while looking at me, and suddenly smiled brilliantly. Slender walked forward and grabbed her hand, to which she blushed lightly and squeezed tightly. I suddenly smiled, realizing that this wasn't just a normal visitor.

This was Slendy's lover.

**Masky's POV**

Candle is coming in a few days. Speaking about someone coming, Slender's girl is here. I was upset he didn't warn us. She isn't a nice lady. To us at least. Jay stood there, staring up at Dutchess. That's what he calls her. I slowly looked away, and out of the corner of my mind, I saw Anthony shift uncomfortably. Slender introduced Dutchess to Jay, and they both smiled sweetly at each other. There was a hint of hostility coming from Dutchess, and Jay stiffened. She sensed it, and suddenly stared at her fiercely. She turned and walked towards us, grabbing both Anthony's and my hand, leading us out and into Jeff's room. She sat on his bed, pulling her iPod out and blasting some Asking Alexandria. Anthony snatched her iPod and started shuffling through it.

" Masky... that _woman_ is Slendy's girlfriend?"

" Yes... I know she seems extremely..._ bitchy."_

_ " _Too bitchy if you ask me. I don't care if she's with Slender. She better respect us."

" She's very disrespectful, actually."

She growled and glared at the floor.

" I won't put up with her bullshit. She better learn how to treat us. Or I _will _say something."

I hope Jeff comes soon... I'll need his help to restrain Jay.

**Jeff's POV**

I just finished getting the groceries. I should've asked Jack to come help me out. There were a little over 20 bags hanging off my arms, wrists, hands, and fingers. Candle is coming earlier than expected, and he should be there in a few hours or so. I looked over at the iPod Jay bought for me, and saw it was 1:13 AM, and went sprinting. He was going to be here in 17 minutes! I can't believe shopping for food took that long. The house came into view, and I grunted in relief. I went jogging through the door, plopping the bags on the table. Jack came running down the stairs along with Splendor, and they both set to putting them away as fast as possible. Splendy's tentacles were flying around the kitchen along with Jack jumping from cabinet to cabinet. In under 5 minutes, they were all put away. We yelled as loud as we could to announce Candle will be here. Immediately there was the frantic pounding and shuffling of everyone getting ready. Slender and his girl were standing by the doorway, silently staring towards the door that would soon open. Laura, Hoody, and Aura came walking in and I quickly explained to the girls, " Don't say his full name. Either call him Jack, or call him Candle. "

They both nodded. I was about to call Jay, Masky, and Anthony, but the door opened, and he floated in.

" Hello, everyone."

" Hello, Candle."

**Anthony's POV**

Jay and Masky were talking about Slender Man's girlfriend, while I was looking at her iPod. As soon as she put Asking Alexandria on, I had to see what else she had.

A Day To Remember, Alesana, As Blood Runs Black, Asking Alexandria, Attack Attack!, As I Lay Dying, Attila, Avenged Sevenfold, Blessthefall, Bring Me The Horizon, Chelsea Grin, Chiodos, Confide, Emery, Escape The Fate, Falling In Reverse, Fit For Rivals, Get Scared, In This Moment, Misfits, Motionless In White, Of Mice & Men, Pierce The Veil, Slayer, Sleeping With Sirens, Suicide Silence, The Devil Wears Prada, We Came As Romans, and a bunch of others. I looked up at her in surprise. She had almost every band I have, and a few others I don't have.

" Since when do you listen to this?"

" I've been listening to it. You just never asked me."

I nodded, and Trender came in with a bag in his hands.

" Masky, Anthony, OUT!"

We stood up and walked out. Jay snatched her iPod from my hands. I smiled and kept walking.

**Jay's POV**

Trendy dropped the bag on the bed and huffed, crossing his arms.

" You're very lucky Splendor and Slender were there when I was picking your outfit. I would've had you in a cute little dress, but NOOO, you just hate them don't you?"

" Yup."

He grunted and pointed at the bag. I walked towards it and picked it up, tossing its contents on the bed. Mostly black, from what I could see. I picked up what looked like the bra, and looked at Trender. He just stood there. I cleared my throat and held up the clothes. He sighed, and turned around. I quickly put the bra on, sliding the tank top on after. I took my shorts off, and slid into the black super skinny jeans. A pair of black socks landed on my lap, and I looked over at Trendy to see him with his arms crossed. I rolled my eyes and put them on. The shirt came next, and I put it on. It was black, and fitted to my body. It said " SUICIDE SILENCE" In big letters, and the design was just awesome. He put two pairs of shoes in front of me, and told me to decide. I just squealed. A pair of black combat boots, and dark blue Vans sat there. I decided on the combat boots and put them on. I went digging through the bag and found other things. Wristbands, a bunch of them. I chose 10 out of 18 and put five on each wrist, to cover the scars and recently made cuts. I saw something shiny in the bag, and picked it up. I small little earring. No, not an earring. A lip ring. I looked at him in confusion. He grabbed my lip, and it numbed instantly. A needle poked through the corner of my bottom lip, and the other corner too. Snake bites. He produced another lip ring and slid them both in. He tossed me black eyeliner and I colored my water line and upper water line black. He put mascara on me, and I huffed.

_' I'm going to look completely different.'_ I thought as Trender slid my knife into my boot. There were little straps on the inside holding my knife.

" You really thought about this, didn't you?"

" It would've been less complicated with a skirt or dress."

I looked at my face, and saw my lower lip swell a little. He tossed me some pills and told me they would reduce the swelling. I swallowed them dry and looked in a full length mirror. Wow, I looked pretty good. I loved my outfit so much. Smiling, I ran to Trendy and hugged him.

" THANK YOUUU!"

" You're welcome. Now let's go meet Candle, shall we?"

I nodded, and followed him out the door.

**I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so I just decided to stop here and start on the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm really sick right now, and in bad condition. So I had some time to write this, but a... couple of friends told me I need to relax too. So yeahhh, byeee :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**I've lost interest in this cliché story. I honestly have. But I guess I'll try to wrap things up, ok? Don't own anyone except Jay.**

**Jay's POV**

I'm happy with what I'm wearing. I look completely different. None of the people back home will ever recognize me now. I walked quietly into the kitchen to hear everyone talking in a friendly way. I cleared my throat as Trender put a hand on my shoulder.

" Hello, Candle." I said quietly.

They all ceased their conversations, and turned to look at me. Some smiled, others stared. The one who I assumed was Candle floated forward and looked down at me. He held his hand out, and I slowly put mine in his strong grip. We shook hands and let go.

"What's your name, Miss?"

" My name is Jay. Nice to meet you, Candle."

He smiled and nodded his head. Jeff nodded his head out of the corner of my eye. I smiled to acknowledge him. He walked towards me and poked my cheek.

" You look really nice. The look is dark and edgy. It fits you well. I also didn't know you listen to Suicide Silence."

" Are you kidding me?! They're awesome! It's just so fucking terrible and sad that Mitch is gone..." I muttered solemnly.

He sighed and patted my head, pulling me in for a hug. I hugged him back and pulled away.

" I'm going to my room with Anthony, okay?"

He nodded hesitantly. I looked at Anthony and jerked my head upwards. He walked towards me and we went upstairs. Once we got in the room, I locked it and threw my phone across the room, grunting in frustration. Anthony walked towards me, grabbing my hand and leading me to the bed. We sat down on the edge, and he looked at my face, searching for them. The tears. The sadness. I looked into his eyes and the tears started rolling down my cheeks. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap, holding me tightly. I put my arms around him and cried, burying my face in his shoulder. He rubbed my back and whispered in my ear gently. We sat there for a while, holding on to each other. I started to feel sleepy, and I let my body go a little limp. Anthony pulled back to look at my face, and smiled sweetly. He picked me up and stood up, kicking the covers to the side and setting me down gently. He laid down next to me and threw the covers over us. I turned to face him and curled up next to him, placing my head against his chest. He put one arm over me, and his leg over mine. Surrounded by his warmth and security, I fell asleep quickly, dreaming my first beautiful dream in months.

**Anthony's POV**

I laid there, hugging Jay as she slept peacefully. I was thinking about my conversation with the guys. I talked to Jeff, Masky, Ben, and Jack. Eyeless Jack, that is. Jeff and Masky like her, a lot. Ben just thinks she's hot and he's a flirty dude. He just THOUGHT he loved her, all it really is, is a lust for her. We figured it out with Eyeless too. He's hopelessly in love with her kidneys. He wants them so bad. So it's just Jeff, Masky, and I. But there is no way they love her like I do. They don't know everything about her. They haven't known her as long as I have. They haven't seen her bad side. And yes I realize she's a killer now, and they saw her kill, but I'm talking about her attitude and how she really is at times. They don't know that she acts happy most of the time to stop people from worrying. They haven't seen how unbelievably hyper she can be. Her strong will and love. Her loyalty to her friends. Or how she gets around babies and animals. They don't love her like I do. They don't know her like I do. They never will. I looked down at her, and smiled. I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep as well.

**Eyeless Jack's POV**

Kidneys. I want her kidneysssss. I can tell they'll taste delicious. But at the same time I don't want to kill her in the process. She's cool. KIDNEYS THOUGH. KIIIIIIIDNEEEEEEEYSSSSSSS. I think I'll just have a donut for now. I walked into the living room and sat across Candle.

" Dude, that's Ben's controller. He'll kill you. " I told him.

" I know it's his, that's why I'm using it." he said in a happy voice.

I chuckled and stared at the T.V, wishing I could be doing something fun.

Sally came into the room and threw a her teddy bear at me. She spoke frantically.

" Hide him! Quick!"

I hid him underneath me and looked at her.

" Why? What's going on?"

" Gee and Smile want him! They'll tear him apart!"

I laughed lightly and nodded. She beamed and went skipping away. Someone poke my head and sat next to me. I looked over at Laura and smiled.

" I know you're hiding Sally's bear. Give him to meeeeee."

" Why do you want it?"

" Because it's soft. And cuddly."

" Nope, I'm supposed to take care of him. "

She pouted and poked my side. I smirked and poked her back. She giggled and poked me again. We suddenly started poking each other, laughing and gasping when it would tickle. I was having a lot of fun now.

**Alright guys, that's it for now. I'm sorry but a lot of people need to use this laptop so I have limited time. I'll try posting another chapter up later today. And I was kidding about losing interest. Sorrynotsorry. Love you guyss c:**


End file.
